all names for the same thing
by dauphinemarielouise
Summary: Divorce changes everyone's lives sometimes permanently- H/D, AS/S and J/S
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine

Chapter One:

It was six weeks since Dad had been at home, and James Sirius knew he wasn't coming home when Mum burnt the toast.

Albus had asked, _again_ "When's Dad coming back from that Training Session?"

James had tried to glare at him, over Mum's hair and her faded Harpies vest as she made breakfast, but Albus kept whining over the din as Mum tried to cook and Lily sat sadly in the corner with her stuffed Kneazle listening to the _Children's WWN Hour_.

Mum's wand hand trembled a little as she scrambled the eggs, and they went sailing into the wall, making a gooey paste that slid down like a potions experiment in a magazine.

"Mum-"Albus tried again.

James had had enough. "Shut your gob!" He cried.

Lily whimpered.

Mum was gripping the counter, her knuckles white around her freckles. They pulsed a little beat. Boom-pat-boom. James waited.

"We're going out to eat today," Mum said in a voice that was too calm. "We're going to get our finest robes and shoes on, and we're going to eat whatever we want."

"Really!" Albus cried. James groaned.

"Yes," Mum smiled, but not so that it reached her eyes. "Albus, go upstairs and help Lily get dressed in her blue dress robes."

It was a sign of how rare it was that the Potter children went out to eat, that Albus obeyed without question. James lingered in the kitchen.

"Mummy?" He had wanted to sound stronger, be stronger for his mum. But he found he couldn't even voice what was swirling around like a memory in a Pensieve in his mind. "Want me to help you clear up?"

Mum just hugged him. "No darling. Go upstairs and get dressed too. We're going to put on Merlin's finest. Show's not done yet Jamie."

James hadn't a clue what that meant, just like he didn't understand why Aunt Hermione and Aunty Luna had taken to visiting Mum so often lately.

Downstairs the toast burnt too, but they ate out at Chez Montez's and Mum let them try all sorts of things, even ordering two and three meals, and several deserts. It was the best time they had had in ages.

James loved his Mum more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus sighed. It had been seven weeks and there still wasn't any sign of Dad! Mum kept on saying that he was on a 'Mission' or in 'Training' but he had always written letters before, even when Albus was only a baby and not nine years old and _nearly _in Hogwarts.

Everyone kept coming by: Grandma kept bringing Mum food and sighing, and Aunt Hermione kept looking around and sighing and even Aunty Luna who lived in Fiji half the year and was utterly barking kept sighing. Why just this week a man in a funny Muggle suit had come to the door and handed Mum some papers that had looked very important indeed and she had _incendio'd _them.

Not a bit of it made any sense.

There was nothing for it but to talk to James, and Albus _hated _talking to James. James made everything sound as if he was being a baby and it was his fault as if by looking he could do Leglimency on adults.

But still. Albus was dying of curiosity.

"Hey, Jamie," Albus whispered. "Can I come in?" It was better to ask with older siblings when you were about to harass them. Let them know what they were getting into.

"Yeah," James groaned. "Close the door unless you want Lily or Mum in here too."

James' room was a _travesty _as Aunt Hermione liked to say, but always with a smile, since she was his godmother. When Albus asked what a travesty was, Dad had let him hold his wand and use the big Black dictionary in the case in the hall, and they had snickered together a little.

"What do you want, _Albus Severus_?"

"Leave off," Albus groaned. "I've got a question."

"Answers are six sickles a pop."

"Come _on, _James!" Albus sighed. "I really need your help."

James nodded. "Go on then."

"Do you think Dad's dead?" Albus said it all in a rush. Better to swallow that rotten potion in one shot.

James looked dumbfounded. He sat up straight on his bed, the little snitches on his bedsheets fluttering like mad under his clenched fists. "Noo," he said slowly. "Why would you?"

"He's been gone two months, Jamie," Albus felt the tears sting, and held them back. Crying in front of James would be too much. "I know because I circled it on my Martin the Mad Muggle Calendar. And there have been no letters."

"He's not dead," James said sharply. "They would have told us."

"But what if-"

"He's not-"

"But-"

"Albus," James said, and his voice was very hard. "Dad's not dead. I think he just left."

"Left?" Albus echoed. "To do what? If it's work, he's always written before." And he had, even before Albus could read, and Mum had to read him and Lily and James the letters.

James sighed. "Not like that, you idiot. Like the husbands do on the soaps on the wireless."

Albus got up, he and James could only ever tolerate each other in small doses and he didn't want Mum finding out they were talking about whatever was going on. It seemed to be a big secret.

Only when he was around the corner, and in his own room did Albus understand what James meant, and he didn't believe it.

Dad wouldn't hurt them like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later Teddy Lupin came by.

Usually Teddy's visits were exciting for all the Potter children. The 'original' Potter ward, Teddy was their eldest brother in many ways, and the one they sought to emulate. Teddy studied Transfiguration at the big Academy, was the first to go to Hogwarts, and his gifts as a Metaphorphagus made him not only fascinating but just downright cool.

Whenever Teddy came down from school he would bring little treats or gifts that he brought with his pocket money and spend a few hours making them laugh with stories about his classmates or anecdotes about his professors.

But this visit was different. Teddy came in the middle of the night.

Albus woke up to James' hands shaking at him. "Shh, don't wake Lily."

It was true, he didn't want to wake Lily. If Lily was ever woken up during a rare party thrown by their parents or because of one of them being sick, she'd cry and stay up half the night.

Albus shook himself up. "Is Dad home?"

"No," James rolled his eyes. "Teddy's here. Come down quietly."

They descended the steps quietly and sat at the landing, with their heads hanging over. They had often spied on their parents and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione like this, or stayed up late to finish hearing a Quidditch match after Dad and Mum had sent them to bed.

But now there was only tension in the air.

Teddy was there, but not there, Mum hadn't invited him in, not to sit in his usual seat near the Floo. Instead her arms were crossed and her wand hand was clenched.

"Aunt Ginny-" Teddy pleaded. It was clear they had been talking for some time.

"Oh don't you _Aunt Ginny _me, Teddy Lupin! I know you've been staying with them! What's more, I know you _knew _what your Uncle and your Cousin had been doing for quite some time, young man!"

Teddy hung his head with shame.

Both boys were rapt with fascination. There was something about the way Mum spat 'Cousin' that made all the hairs on James' arms stand up. Dad had often told them that Teddy was an orphan and had no family. Was that a lie?

"Please," Teddy cried, "He's my cousin, and Uncle Harry's my godfather-what was I do to? I love all of you-can't you see I was put in a terrible position!"

Mum only laughed, but it was a harsh sound, like a wicked villainess in a play to Albus' ears. "So let your precious Uncle Harry stay where he is, since he seems to enjoy playing the faggot so well. But don't let him think he's going to ever _ever_ take my children from me."

Teddy nodded slowly. "I see I've just wasted my time. Uncle Harry's going to hire a lawyer and fast-track the divorce proceedings. I'm sorry Aunt Ginny."

But Mum only shook her head some more. "I see that your fine Cousin Draco is already teaching him. Go back to Grimmauld Place Teddy Lupin, before I say some more things to you I'll regret in the morning."

Teddy disapparated with a loud, vicious _crack!_ and the room went silent.

Neither of the boys said anything, both trying to piece together the conversation, both unwilling to admit to the other that they had heard that word, that odd word come from Teddy's lips. Nothing made sense anymore. And yet it did: a cruel and unusual sort of sense, though their family had no divorce within it, divorce was everywhere within the wizarding world: disillusioned marriages made after the War, soap stars and Quidditch wives after gold. Everyone knew about divorce.

But it couldn't be true.

Albus was about to say something, anything to James when Mum spun around downstairs. Her wand was out, and her hair had come undone from it's bun. Her eyes looked red.

She stalked over to the mantlepiece and without knowing what would happen Albus flinched and opened his mouth to cry _no don't!_ but James' hand was already over his mouth, silencing him.

Downstairs, even though they couldn't see, the glass shattered and flew from the large picture frame above the mantle and Albus imagined the young Harry and Ginny Potter running across the field at Godric's Hollow in their wedding robes, trying to escape the shower of sparks.

It was almost funny, but it wasn't at all.

Albus turned to James, but his face looked as pinched as the time he had eaten the massive Sour Sundae at Fortescue's.

"Let's go to bed."

Albus didn't even want to put up a fight to see how much more pinched his face could get.

In the morning Albus could almost pretend it didn't happen. Mum and Lily were downstairs quarreling because Lily wouldn't eat her eggs and only wanted her toast and rashers and James was hold up in his room reading old Quidditch magazines and playing the wireless too loudly.

"Albus!" Mum cried. "You better come down here!"  
>Well, he could <em>almost <em>pretend.

Thing was, Mum never called for them in the morning because she thought that children needed their beauty rest and that they'd eventually come down when breakfast was done, like a niffler sniffs out gold. But if Mum was hollering it meant she either found out that he and James were up last night or that Mum had something important to say.

Albus stomach clenched.

Mum was downstairs, but she wasn't alone, Aunt Hermione was on the sofa, looking at a ladies' magazine with those stupid pictures of frocks inside. Even Aunt Hermione didn't look amused.

"Hello Albus," Aunt Hermione tried a smile, but it wasn't working out. "How are you this morning?"

"Good," Albus lied. Aunt Hermione probably knew it was a lie too.

Mum was looking in the mirror that was now above the mantle. Albus felt even sicker. Her hair was out of it's bun and fell to her shoulders in red waves and she was wearing her second-best robes, Albus knew because once he almost spilt ink on them and Mum had cried just that.

"How do I look?" Mum asked Aunt Hermione.

Aunt Hermione just smiled. "You're nothing out of _Styling the Witch_ but you'll do." Aunt Hermione was holding up the magazine.

Mum huffed out a laugh, but even to Albus' ears it sound fake. In the kitchen, Lily was singing along to _Heart like a Vampire._

"Well," Mum was talking again, "It's good enough for the Wizengamot, isn't it?"

"Did you get a broom speeding ticket again?" Albus said without thinking. Dad said that Mum still flew like she owned the pitch.

Both Mum and Aunt Hermione froze.

"Go in the kitchen, Albus," Mum finally said. "You need your breakfast."

Albus sulked over to the kitchen and out of spite turned off the radio just because he knew Lily would wail.

After Mum had left to go only Godric knew where, and Lily had gone up to play with her dolls, Aunt Hermione sat down on the sofa next to Albus.

"How's my Dad?" Albus asked. If anyone knew it was Aunt Hermione, or Uncle Ron, they were Dad's best friends.

Aunt Hermione looked a bit in pain and a bit tired. "He's good Albus," she finally said. "You'll see him soon, darling. I promise."  
>"Why not now?" Albus knew he sounded like a spoilt and rotten baby, but Dad was his <em>father <em>and he _deserved _him. This wasn't right. It was like a game of silly Chinese wand where everyone was talking in secrets but no one was actually speaking.

"I'm so sorry Albus," Aunt Hermione choked out. "It isn't right darling but these are the rules in these sort of cases. I've tried to reason with-with everyone involved but your parents are very stubborn people, dear. But soon it will be over."

"What will be?" Albus knew Aunt Hermione was close to not saying anything more, adults always got that funny look about them before they did.

Aunt Hermione just sighed. "You'll have to ask your mother about that, darling. How about a game of Exploding Snap?"  
>And because Aunt Hermione wasn't making them read or listen to the educational station, Albus gamely took her on with a smile.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning after Mum had gone to whatever fancy appointment she had gone to, James had sat and stared at the wall.

He sat there until Mum had come in the room, without knocking for the first time in ages, and had ran her hands through his Weasley-red hair.

"Jamie," she said softly. "I've something to tell you, Jamie dear."

James turned his head. Mum's hair was up in a messy bun, and her robes were yesterdays, her eyes red, and her face wet with tears. She looked like someone else's mum, not his mum. If he could focus on that, it would be easier to hear what she had to say.

"Jamie," Mum said. "Your father and I have divorced."

Mum was still talking, something about custody arraignments, and another house and love, but James couldn't hear over the rush of blood in his ears. _Anger. _If his mum hadn't been in the room he would have punch at the wall until his knuckles bled.

"So it's true," James finally spat out. "Dad did leave us."

"No," Mum cried out. "No, Jamie, you musn't think that. Your dad, he loves you very much. He's just flawed, we're all flawed. Jamie, no one is perfect in this earth, and there's no magic to make us so."

James stared the wall beside Mum's head. In the corner of his eye he could see Mum's hair, just like his own, ginger as could be. Once a boy in his primary class had teased him and Dad had tossed his head and said it was what had made him fancy mum, and then he had put on _My Flame Haired Witch_ on the old Victrola and they had danced and laughed as mum had blushed.

"I hate him," James finally said, "I hate him so much!"

Mum cried and rushed out of the room, but James didn't care. He did hate Dad, and he knew now that Dad had run off with some other witch and all this time Mum had just been trying to save face.

James went downstairs after a bit. Albus had his arms about Lily, and she had her arms about that stupid stuffed Kneazle of hers and they were all listening to a mystery show. Normally there would have been a tussle to listen to the _Aurors Hour _but after the news no one wanted to rock the boat.

"James," Albus said during the advertisements. "Do you think we'll see Dad soon?"

"I don't care," James bit out. Albus really was an idiot some times. Soon Mum would come down, and would she really care to hear talk of Dad?

"It's just that Aunt Hermione said that after everything he'd come for us and-"

James had had enough.

"You have to have been hexed at birth! He's not coming back Albus! He's run off with some young witch and Mum is heart broken and your sitting here eating old crisps and listening to the wireless."

Albus stood up within a second, red-faced and furious.

"You're wrong, Dad's coming back! And you've got no proof that he's run off with anything, Mum could of kicked him out!"

James pushed him against the leg of the sofa, faded and browned in spots from food stains that they had waited to long to spell off.

"You're an idiot!"

"You're an nancy Mummy's boy!"

Lily began to wail over a jingle for _Jones' Sarsaparillas and Tonics._

Mum burst into the room from whatever she had been doing, her face tired and pinched and altogether unamused.

"I leave you three alone for fifteen minutes," she yelled, "And you start in on each other!"

"Mum, I-" James tried to explain, the frustration, the annoyance, the lack of concrete information. But all that came out was- "Albus is being a git."

Mum snorted, and for the first time in weeks, her eyes danced.

"I grew up with a house filled with brothers and you two can't get on with one each? And you're torturing poor Lily."

Lily was happily listening to the wireless, as her shout had broken up the din.

"Everyone upstairs, and in your own rooms until supper."  
>James and Albus shoved each other a bit in the hall, but entering his own room James felt the weight of silence.<p>

_Divorce. _Whatever that was it truly meant that they were Harry Potter's unwanted children. No matter what Albus believed and no matter how much Mum tried to make nice on the situation James knew the truth: Dad had left them and that obviously meant he did not want them, in one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

On Sunday when Albus woke up Aunt Luna was in the house cooking a revolting smelling breakfast. It was another odd event in a two month span of odd events, but Auntie Luna in and of herself was quite odd: once Albus had tried to read the newspaper she ran with Uncle Rolf, but it hadn't made a lick of sense to him.

"Where's Mum?" Al asked, playing along. Aunty Luna was known for saying the oddest things if the moment took her.

"Oh," Aunt Luna smiled absently over pot of green sludge. "She needed a break. Too many Armless Snapping Grapplers."

"What do they do?"

"Cause stress." Aunt Luna perked up. "Would you like turnip and eel casserole or a nice fry up"

Albus smiled. "If the seconds not too much work . . ."

Aunt Luna nodded. "Good, good. Go on then. Lily is off setting up to play and James is in his room."

Lily and Aunty Luna could spend hours playing elaborate games with her dolls in fantasy worlds. Mum said it was because Aunt Luna didn't have any daughters and missed out, and Dad said it was because Luna felt close to her goddaughter, but in any case when Aunt Luna came over Lily perked up and set to lining up her dolls in their little castle.

Albus sat down on the couch and tried not to think of the vile smell of the pot that Aunt Luna was cooking up on the hob. Hopefully it was some experiment from her travels and not something to eat when there was a knock on the door.

From a young age Albus had been trained not to answer the door. Often when they were young the press would come dressed as traveling saleswizards and sneak pictures of the inside of the house or try to talk to the children.

"Aunt Luna," Albus shouted. "The door!"

"Floor, moor, chore," Aunt Luna muttered under her breath.

It was Dad. He was dressed in fine travelling robes, not his Auror robes, and he looked both tired and well. Even though his eyes were sparkling, he had dark rings.

"Luna," Dad seemed relieved. "Godric, it's good to see you. How are you?"

"What a funny question," Aunt Luna said airily. "When everyone is wondering how you are. I am fine, Harry."

Dad moved into the house as though it was a stranger's, looking at everything with new eyes under his glasses. He noticed the mirror under the mantle, and instead of getting upset or disappointed in Mum, he only tossed his head, like the times when he was annoyed at James or Albus himself.

"Albus," Dad smiled, and then it was Dad again. "I'm so sorry."

Albus rushed into Dad's arms, and like a baby, he felt tears rush into his eyes. It was Dad. It was his scent, his clothes, his old shoes with the scuffs from when Albus had played dress-up in them. Albus felt his breath hitching in his chest.

Dad guided them to the couch.

"There now," Dad smiled. "Don't cry. I'm sorry, Albus, truly. Things between your mother and I in this divorce situation got out of control. But I love you, and I'll always love you. And I'll be seeing you a lot more often from now on."

Albus felt a rush of relief at that, with the creeping sense that even with that, Dad would not be in the same house any longer. Life was rushing towards change and Albus was struggling to keep up.

"Hey," Dad said, sensing his fear. "Don't worry."

"I-" Albus tried for words but his throat stuck.

In the next instant Lily bounced down the stairs.

"Daddy!" She squealed, her precious Kneazle forgotten for the first time in weeks.

Dad laughed again, his face bright as he poked Lily's sides.

"I've got a wild wand," he said in their old game. "It's going to get you!"

"Don't," Lily cried, and even though she was getting a bit too old for it, she laughed along, and Albus could see the relief on her face.

Dad had come back for them. He loved them, no matter what.

"Let's go to Fortescue's!" Dad smiled, "We could get the Bucket of Mysteries."

The Bucket of Mysteries was a variety family-sized tub of ice cream where Fortescue put in whatever ice cream and toppings he liked. Each bucket was different every time one went depending on the mood of the server. Once they had gotten mango-mucus-lime. It had been a waste of a day, but a good laugh all the same.

"Yes!" Lily loved ice cream almost as much as Kneazles.

Albus nodded along.

"Do you want to come too, Luna?" Dad smiled.

Luna just shook her head from the kitchen.

"I'm just going to clear up the nargles in here," she hummed along to a song of her own. "Have fun though!"

It was clear to Albus from the beginning that even though the Bucket of Mysteries bestowed unto them the flavors of raspberry, chocolate and dandelion that the day was not going to go well at all.

Firstly, James was a git. He had sat up in his room, even when Dad had asked about him, and even knocked on his door. It was only when Aunt Luna had knocked on his door and made him come down somehow that he had bit out a sulky hello.

Now when Albus and Lily where trying to sit and enjoy the ice cream and time with Dad he was bringing up the divorce and asking Dad all these rude questions.

"So," James said with a false casual tone and Albus wanted to portkey him to the Egyptian desert. "There is someone else though."

Albus' mouth opened and he felt his spoon full of yellow ice cream slide to the table.

"That has nothing to do with how I feel about your mother," Dad sighed. "You're focusing on the wrong things, James. Our marriage hasn't worked for a long time, you can even ask your mum."

That was true, Mum had told Albus that.

"You never wrote us!" James thundered, and Albus hoped Dad threw up some kind of charm. People were starting to stare.

Dad looked tired and beaten. He pulled off his glassses and rubbed at his eyes.

"I did, Jamie," Dad said softly. "Every week. What happened to those letters, I don't know."

Albus felt his stomach ache. Could-could-?

"That's a lie-" James shouted "You're a liar!"

Dad frowned. "When people are angry, and divorcing, they do many things to they are ashamed of. I hurt your mother. She sought to do the reverse."

Albus felt a gnawing ache of resentment. Letters from Dad-but why?

James was still yelling though, and Dad threw up his hands.

"We're causing a scene," Dad said firmly, in his _Dad _voice. "Let's go."

After the portkey home, James stomped up the stairs. Lily clung to Dad's leg for a moment, and cried, until Dad kissed her and tugged on her plaits twice, their old signal. Then she picked up her Kneazle and sat down quietly to read.

Albus hugged Dad tightly.

"Do you have to go?"

Albus felt rather than saw Dad's nod.

"It's better that I don't see your mum for a while," he said. "Things between us are a little raw."

Dad lifted Albus's chin. "I'll see you soon, alright? That's a promise."

This time Albus could almost believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

On Tuesday afternoon Mum had set up dusting charms in the front hall and a mop to clean in the office that used to be Dad's study, but now Mum was simply calling 'the library' because it sounded posh.

Albus had no idea why.

James said the fresh flowers were to impress the paparazzi who had been stalking out the house since news of the divorce had hit weeks ago, but that made no sense since none of them could actually see inside the hall.

Albus would have asked Lily but any mention of the divorce made her burst into tears for an age and so Mum had made it an off limits topic.

By mid-afternoon there was tea out in the good set and biscuits out, _not _jaffa cakes.

The bell rang.

Mum rushed out, in her best robes.

A trim young woman, carrying a muggle style brief case and a clip-board came through the doors. To Albus' eyes she didn't look very old, in fact she looked younger than Mum, and her eyes were a nice colour of hazel. She wore business robes.

"Miss Ginevra Weasley?"

Mum practically fell over herself fawning. "Oh yes, and you are?"

"Hortensia Goldstein, the Montorwitch from the Office of the Conservation and the Preservation of Children and Wizarding Families. The OCPWF. I assume that you expected my visit, yes?"

Miss Goldstein looked about the room.

Mum's head bobbed so hard it seemed as though it would break.

"Yes, of course. Tea?"

Miss Goldstein's lips twitched. "No thank you. Perhaps later."

"I'm here to assess the welfare and condition of the three minor children," with a quick spell the clipboard flipped in front of her. "James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. This is a routine visit following the dissolution of marriage to determine custody and there have been no complaints of abuse."

Albus perked up. What _was _this?

"Has any of the information I provided been false?"

Mum shook her head. "No."

A quill floated up and made a check on her clipboard.

"With your permission, may I speak to the children and examine their living quarters?"

Mum nodded eagerly. "Yes, of course."

Mum showed the odd woman and her quill up the stairs and into James' room, but only Mum came down.

Mum sat for a while, nibbling on the biscuits she had baked all morning for a woman who hadn't even cared for tea. Albus looked at her, but mum was staring into space, a bundle of nerves.

A quarter of an hour later, Miss Goldstein came down and gave mum a curt smile. "If you don't mind, I'd like that tea."

Mum blanched, but poured it all the same.

As Mum was pouring the business robed lady turned to Albus and gave a cheeky wink. "I've seen your brother's room," she smiled. "Do you think yours is better?"

"Of course."

"Do you mind if I see it?  
>Albus considered it. The lady in and her quill were obviously up to something, but she didn't seem like a reporter. And Mum did seem keen to impress her.<p>

"Will you tell me who you are?"

Miss Goldstein laughed. "I sure will."

Miss Goldstein took the cup from Mum and levitated it in front of her clipboard and quill. When she entered Albus' room. she sat down on the squishy chair beside his bed.

"This is a fine room," Miss Goldstein smiled. "When I was your age, I had to share with my sister, and she snored like a dragon."

Albus grinned.

"Do you like your home?"

"Yes," Albus said shortly. But then he added. "Are you are reporter?"

Miss Goldstein sighed. She put down her clipboard and looked out the window. "No, Albus. I work for the Ministry. My job is to protect children after divorces. When parents split up, I come to talk to the children. To see where they'd like to live best."

_Live best._

"I miss my Dad."

Miss Goldstein picked up her clipboard again and the quill flew into motion.

"Are you very close?"

"Yes," Albus said slowly. "He was . . . is funny, and brave, and he likes ice cream and listening to westerns on the wireless. I don't want my mum to push him away."

Miss Goldstein nodded. "Sometimes in divorce nobody pushes anybody away. Sometimes people just need to move away or they'd be a lot of quarreling and grief."

Albus tried to consider that.

"Now I can't see my dad all the time." Albus said. "James said that he has a fancy woman and a new house, but I don't believe it. James lies all the time to get Mum's attention."

The quill scratched away.

"If your dad did live somewhere else," Miss Goldstein said softly. "Would you like to live with him? Our would you like to stay here with your Mum and sister and brother?"

Albus thought. If he moved with Dad, he'd be the _only _child. Just him and Dad all the time. Even if Dad did have a fancy woman, which Albus didn't believe yet, they all couldn't be like the one's on soaps: cruel and horrible to the stepsons. Maybe she had no sons of her own and would love and take care of Albus. Or if she did, maybe they would be friends. Or competition . . .

She probably didn't even exist. James always lied anyway.

"I want to live with my dad," Albus said firmly. "I miss him."

Miss Goldstein's quill scratched and went flat.


	7. an interlude

_Interlude: A Notation, In a Box in the Wizengamot_

_Family Courts:_

_Case No. 60952: Harry James Potter v. Ginerva Molly Weasley._

_Fifth Day of March, 2021._

_Through the Mediation of the Office of the Conservation and the Preservation of Children and Wizarding Families it has been decided that the minor children James Sirius (aged ten) and Lily Luna Potter (aged seven) will reside with Ms. Ginerva Weasley in permanent custody until the age of seventeen. (signed H. Goldstein, Monitorwitch)_

_However, the minor child Albus Severus Potter (aged nine) has showed distinct preference for the his father, the plantiff, and great adaptability toward change. Taking this into account, permanent custody of the minor child Albus Severus Potter has been awarded to Mr. Harry Potter until the age of seventeen. (signed H. Goldstein)_


	8. Chapter 8

Albus sat waiting with the trunk Dad had brought him on his visit a few days ago. Mum had said that today a Ministry official would take him to Dad's new house, and Albus hadn't been able to sleep last night. Dad himself couldn't come: the press hadn't let up, and Mum and Dad still weren't any closer to talking.

But Albus didn't care.

It had been harder than a rock cake though, when the post had come with the custody ruling . . .

Mum, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron had come up to Albus' room.

Mum looked tired and run down. She was clutching a sheet of parchment so hard, Albus was sure she would leave nail marks in it.

"Albus," Mum stated softly. "A letter came from the Ministry. The odd lady, Miss Goldstein, who visited us. She said you'd rather live with your dad, and she's told the Wizengamot that."

Mum tried to cover the pain in her eyes and Albus looked out his window. Dad had built a window seat with construction charms the summer he had fancied himself a handy man, but Albus had filled it with old toys and magazines and had never used it to sit. Outside the window, birds twittered in a nest.

"You're completely allowed to make up your own mind," Aunt Hermione smiled softly. "There's no rules for this."

Uncle Ron looked on helplessly. "We can fight it," he stated firmly. "Another hearing, Albus. If that's what you want."

The small sparrow outside in the nest struggle against the breeze but finally manage to coast of and fly away. Albus swallowed heavily, his shoulders ached.

"I told Miss Goldstein what I meant," Albus looked at Aunt Hermione for reassurance. "I do want to live with Dad."

Albus heard rather that saw his mum rush out of the room.

Things had been poorly after that. Albus had caught Mum secretly crying once, although what about he had no idea, and James had called him a traitor, though that was nothing new. He had even called Lily a traitor. Mum had heard and slapped him, and it had been a bloody awful day and Mum had drank all of Dad's old firewhisky and played the wireless too loudy.

Even though Albus loved them, in his heart of hearts he was glad to be sitting on his trunk and waiting to leave.

"Albus!" Mum cried. "It's your escort!"

Albus and James pulled down his trunk. At this point Albus thought that James was just glad to be rid of him.

Albus smiled. His escort was Auror Chang, Uncle Ron's partner for years. She was dressed in Muggle clothes, jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"Cho," Mum looked relieved. "Should I have dressed him differently?"

"Oh no," Auror Chang smiled down at Albus, "Just a precaution. We'll be passing a Muggle area. Alright, Gin?"

Mum smiled down at Albus. It was brittle. "I'll see you soon."

Albus nodded, feeling more like he was reassuring her, instead of vice-versa.

Auror Chang had been able to rent a Muggle car that had been altered: it was much larger inside than outside due to some heavy charm work, and had been transfigured to look more like a rustic home indoors than a real car. It even had a miniature working Floo, although there was no floo powder.

Albus dozed off on the soft armchair and soon enough they were at a house he had been to a few times as a child.

"Grimmauld Place!"

"Yes," Auror Chang nodded. "Your Dad has it under _Fidelus _again. That's why only a friend like me could bring you here."

The outside of Grimmauld Place looked as uninviting as ever, but inside Albus noticed Dad must have had decorators. It was very sleek and different from home: shiny square cream and silver sofas, circular orb like chairs that floated from the ceiling, and pictures of all of them, except Mum in expensive looking silver frames.

It was very posh.

Teddy rushed in from another room, his hair a brilliant orange. "Hi, Auror Chang, sorry my godfather couldn't meet you."

"Quite alright. I have to be off." Cho Chang clearly did not want to deal with this situation. The mahogany door quickly shut behind her.

Albus looked around and sighed.

"Dad's not here?"

"No," Teddy sighed. "They called Uncle Harry in for desk duty. He missed too many days due to the divorce."

Albus frowned.

"You can pick a room," Teddy tried to smile. "I'm sorry, Albus. I know things are rough at the mo, but-"

Albus huffed and rushed up the grand staircase, ignoring the portrait of a man in jodhpurs who shouted at him not to run. Up here the carpet was rich and heavy with the design of the Devil's Snare, and the walls were lovingly cushioned with tapestries.

Albus opened a random door.

It was furnished with a plain bed, a mattress, wardrobe and little else.

And Albus did _not_ lay down and cry.

Albus didn't notice that he fell asleep until he heard the voices.

"Teddy," began the smooth voice of a man, "I know it's an inconvenience but I've been called in to the operating theatre for an 102 year old witch who apparated and misplaced her femur, tibia and has missing hair."

Teddy laughed. "Are you sure that wasn't before the apparation?"

"Everywhere."

They both laughed, and so did Albus, upstairs.

"Please, Teddy," the man repeated. "I'll purchase you all the esoteric literature that you want."

"Albus came today," Teddy sighed. "But alright, Draco. I'll do it. Come in"

There was a bit of noise, and then the door closed. Although Albus was burning with curiosity, he held on to his resentment. He was going to wait to come down until his dad came until it bloody well killed him. Mum always said the Potter stubbornness was the worst trait that they all had inherited from Dad.

Albus ignored the rumblings in his stomach and the fact that his trunk was still downstairs and at the mercy of the houseguest and tried to rest.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed later when Albus realized that he had fallen asleep. Yawning, he made his way down the sweeping corridors to the entrance hall and into a small antechamber, set up with heavy dragonhide armchairs and portraits of smirking men with silver eyes.

Teddy was kneeling on a plush cushion, on a fire call.

"I am so sorry, Professor Whitley, I'll be sure to have the first draft to you by Thursday-" seeing Albus, he put up a finger in the universal sign for _just a moment-_

Albus wandered out of the room.

It was clear Dad wasn't here yet either. He passed a large, clean, and probably unused kitchen, and then through a small hall was a large heavy gate of wrought iron stamped with heavy _B's _and snake heads. It lead into an overgrown garden.

Albus pushed. The garden was unwarded.

The plants were mostly tamed, nothing venomous, Dad had obviously hired a gardener to already start on the clean-up, maybe even Uncle Neville.

Up ahead there was a large tree, knotted and tall, twisted with time and vines hanging into it, and it moved as though it were a living thing. And in one of the highest branches there hung a boy with golden-bright hair upside down, his hair falling like a curtain. Albus stood, shocked.

"Hello," the golden boy said, and Albus moved closer. The boy had a massive scar on his chin up to the side of lip that warped when he spoke. It was silvery and wickedly cool looking.

"You're upside down in a tree." Albus said dumbly.

"Yep," the boy said with laughter in his voice.

Albus felt a bit stupid. "Why?"

"I'm practicing," the boy said brightly.

"For what?" Albus replied.

With a great push the boy flipped himself around the branch, twisted, and landed on the ground right beside Albus. He didn't manage to stick the landing, though, as he had propelled himself with a great deal of force, and so had landed on his bottom.

The boy frowned. "Still can't get the landing."

Albus looked at the high branch and the garden's floor.

"You're mad," Albus grinned.

The golden haired boy smiled. He was smaller than Albus, with wide set hazel eyes and a smattering of freckles on his nose. His scarred chin was a bit pointed.

The boy shrugged. "If I break a bone, it's nothing magic can't fix. You look a lot like your father, Potter boy."

Albus tensed. He wasn't fond of comparisons to his father, especially by strangers.

The golden haired boy shrugged. "I just know him, that's all. Don't get all like a Squib in a wand shop on me. Circe."

Albus grinned. "You know Dad?"

The boy shrugged again. "Just saw him once, around. In my Dad's offices, he's a Healer."

Albus nodded. Dad was an Auror, they got injured rather frequently.

There was a short moment of odd silence. Having been home schooled and with a rather large, rather famous family, Albus hadn't socialized much with children outside of family friends. He wasn't sure what to say.

The boy scuffed his shoe idly against the grass idly as he swayed, almost content to say nothing at all. Albus stared at his shoes.

"Gods!" Albus cried. "Are those the new Hemley Forsythe trainers?"

Hemley Forsythe was the world-famous Beater for the Montrose Magpies. He had played for England in the last World Cup four years ago and when they had won Forsythe had gone on to get several children's endorsements as he was one of the few Quidditch stars without a casual love life.

Albus had been dying for Forsythe's newest trainers but Mum had said they were too much of an expense. _Ridiculous!_

"These don't look like last year's," Albus was nearly head-first in the mulch, to better observe the shoes.

"Oh," the boy laughed easily. "They're next years. My dad knows Mr. Forsythe, when he injured his arm last spring, my dad healed it. So the shoes were a gift."

Albus gaped. "Your _dad's _met _Hemley Forsythe!"_

The boy tossed his fair hair. "Don't be silly. Just as a Healer. You want to try them on, or something?"

Albus nodded eagerly. It was like meeting Forsythe by association! The boy's trainer's were too tight, of course, since he was a bit shorter than Albus, but the design and contruction of the new trainers were miles better than the ones Albus had in his trunk, even with his toes jammed together.

"I'm Albus Potter," he said stupidly, feeling like the world's greatest idiot for waiting so long.

"Scor Malfoy," the boy said stiffly, his face blank of any emotion. He looked a bit like Hugo and James before they went in for a fight.

_Malfoy. _The last name sounded familiar and for nothing too good. Uncle Ron mentioned it from time to time, and even Mum and Aunt Hermione in whispers. James would mostly likely know what it was all about and warn Albus to stay away, but this way Albus' first friend outside the confines of the family and he was going to choose as he liked.

"Score? Like a goal? Are your parents massive Quidditch fans?" Albus teased.

The funny look went out of his face, and Scor grinned.

"No," he spelled it out. "It's short for the worst possible name in the world. Only my grandmother calls me my real name, and sometimes my father."

Teddy called them in for dinner that evening, which ended up being Chinese takeaway, which he rushed out to get leaving them with severe warnings not to touch anything.

They immediately set to work looking through all the rooms.

Most were empty or had minimal furniture, like Albus' and Scor helped him settle in his room. Teddy had to finish up a paper for his Professor and so he ate alone in his room which was down winding carpet of Devil's Snare.

Boredom led them to find the library. Most of the books were deadly dull although they did find one book on _wizarding clothing styles _ from the First Voldemort Wars that kept them laughing for a while.

Teddy found them like that when it was time for Scor to go.

"Scor," he smiled. "Your dad just fire called. He's at home now. I'm to send you through the Floo."

Albus shot up.

"Will you come visit again?" He was feeling rather desperate, and he ignored Teddy's eye roll.

"Sure," Scor Malfoy grinned. "Might even tell you my real name next time."

* * *

><p>Albus didn't get to see Dad his first night at Grimmauld Place, but when he woke up, Dad was downstairs in the immaculate kitchen, playing the wireless on the oldies station. He wasn't wearing his Aurors robes, but Muggle jeans and a faded Gryffindor t-shirt. He looked very happy.<p>

"Albus!" Dad smiled. "I'm so sorry about last night. Raid in Knockturn Alley. I've made you pancakes with chocolate chips."

And so there were enough pancakes for Teddy, Albus, Dad and almost all the Weasley family. Dad must have gotten up extra early.

"It's okay Dad," Albus half-lied. It was slowly becoming better.

Albus pulled out the a chair and sat down. "Have we got any milk?"

Dad looked stricken. "Merlin-I used it all up on the pancakes- d'you want me to run off to the shop for some?"

It would be funny if it wasn't awful.

"No, Dad," Albus bit down his sigh. "I'll just have pumpkin juice if you have any."

Dad had. They sat down together. The silence was odd for a moment. Dad placed down his fork.

"Albus," Dad said softly. "I'm so happy you're here. I wish that Jamie and Lily would have- but everyone must do what they think is best. And if you have anything you would like to ask me, or you want to talk with me about, I'm always here for you."

_It's too soon-it's too soon-it's too soon_ chanted in Albus' head like an refrain.

"Right," Albus smiled back. "I just want to eat my pancakes for right now, Dad, thanks."

Then a moment later, Dad said. "I heard that you and Scor Malfoy were playing together yesterday."

Albus nodded.

"Teddy and Scor are cousins," Dad smiled. "But there was a scandal a long time ago in the Black family and so their grandmothers didn't speak for a long time."

"Why?" Albus asked.

"The old line," Dad sighed. "Prejudice. An old wound that they waited a long time to heal. "

Albus thought for a long moment. Then, deeming it a 'safe' topic, he said, "Scor said you knew his father."

Dad's eyes softened.

"That I do, " Dad murmured. "Draco Malfoy has suffered some of the worst prejudice that has been left over from this past war. You must not believe some of the idle gossip that's spread around, Albus. That's the way people get hurt, and you hurt yourself."

"What should I believe then?"

"Believe in yourself," Dad stood up to get more tea. "And if you can do that at least some of the time, you'll be a very strong man indeed."

Dad made a silly face as he sat down and Albus made a horrible one back by pulling at the corners of his lips with his fingers. They burst into laughter.

"Dad," Albus said, as they both settled down. "Could I have Scor Malfoy over soon?"

Dad grinned happily. "Sure. We'll have Draco Malfoy and his son over as much as you like. More pancakes?"

Albus had a pile more. Grimmauld Place wasn't _too _horrible.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily was sick.

James could hear her down the hall, crying, as he tried to sleep, but no one in the whole of Godric's Hollow was going to get a night's rest tonight.

Mum had been past twice already, with an empty cauldron for Lily to vomit into, and a clean set of linens for her bed, then finally, with small vials of potions from the apothecary to feed Lily to see if her temperature would go down.

Nothing was working.

And Lily wouldn't quit wailing.

James wished that Mum would do him a favour too and put silencing charms around his bedroom once and for all. But Mum wouldn't allow that in case of an accident and so James had to suffer all night as Lily sicked up much of her intestines.

James glared at the wall connecting his room to the spare room that had once been Albus'. Albus was now living with Dad in Grimmauld Place according to Aunt Hermione, which had been done up just for them. Really just for Albus, as they hadn't even been there yet. This week was supposed to be there first visit but Lily was sick.

James didn't care either way. He didn't want to see Dad, Dad's fancy woman, or Albus' new rooms, he probably had a new suite of them.

While James couldn't even sleep.

"Hush now," James could hear Mum whisper. "I'm going to call Aunt Hermione."

Mum knocked on James' door.

"I need you to sit with Lily," Mum sighed. "I have to fire call your Aunt and Uncle."

James sat up and went to Lily's room. Her face was nearly as red as her hair, and her eyes were glossy.

Aunt Hermione came in the room a moment later.

"Jamie," Aunt Hermione sighed. "Go to bed. I'll have Ron ward your rooms."

"No," James frowned. He stared at Lily's eyes. She looked straight through him, not at him. It was horrible.

"Alright honey," she pressed his hand. "Then at least wash your hands. You don't need to be taking ill as well."

Through the bathroom walls, James heard them argue.

"You need to call him," Aunt Hermione said forcefully. Only Aunt Hermione could push that note of steel into her voice. Uncle Ron said it came from the war.

"I am _not _going to call him," Mum sounded like she was going to cry. "No, Hermione. He would call _him. _And _that man _is not going to heal my daughter. I won't let him touch her!"

"Gin," Uncle Ron sighed. "Let us take Lily to Saint Mungo's at least."

"No," Mum was crying now. "He works there-I know he does-I know that's how he met Harry again-"

Mum was gasping, sobbing.

"Ginny," Aunt Hermione said patiently. "Malfoy works in Rehabilitation Healing for adults. I doubt he'd be in the emergency room this late and I doubt he'd take a child's case. She needs a Healer."

_Malfoy. _Again. James tensed. Who was this Malfoy? Who?

Eventually Uncle Ron fire called Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's cousin Armstrong was a private Healer with an office just off Diagon Alley. Healer Wortherford did not appreciate being woken up at three in the morning when there was a perfectly serviceable emergency room at St Mungo's, but when he saw the patient was Lily Potter, he appreciated the matter of discretion.

Even if the real reason was not that at all.

Lily was found to be ill with Extremely Anxious Illness and Healer Wortherford prescribed Lily Calming Draught as well as Anti-Nausea Potions and Muggle fever tablets as well since any more potions would interact with the first.

And then he clucked his tongue twice in _Mum's _direction as though it was _her _fault Lily was extremely anxious.

Aunt Hermione ushered Healer Wortherford off before Uncle Ron could hex him senseless, and if James wasn't just ten and had his own wand he would have done it all on his own. Why did people _always _think Dad was so perfect?

Mum sank down into the sofa and sighed, and James sat down beside her. All the apothecaries were closed at this hour and Lily was due to start up at any second.

James wondered if Albus slept soundly in his little suite of rooms in Grimmauld Place.


	10. Chapter 10

Living with Dad was really good. It might have been awkward for a while, if it had been just the two of them, but since Teddy was staying at Grimmauld Place because he wanted to save up money- between his Academy dues and the wedding with Victoire he was near skint all the time. So all in all it was almost like a sort of holiday from the rest of the family.

Except that it didn't end.

There were times that Albus missed James taunting him about his black hair, or Mum calling him down to tea, or even Lily's silly stuffed Kneazle.

The custody visits were set in stone and just as hard and awkward and so Albus went to Godric's Hollow one weekend, and James and Lily were supposed to come to Grimmauld Place the other one.

Except not really.

At first the excuses made sense. Lily was ill, or James felt pressured, and Dad tried to cover up how upset he felt from Albus. But soon Albus realised it was just like the letters Dad had sent during the divorce: Mum was _manipulating _Dad through them.

Albus really thought she was being ridiculous, even if she was hurt too.

Lily started wanting to come soon enough on her own anyway: she got a pretty pink and lilac room filled with _Sassy Sara _posable dolls. That was enough to make Lily happy.

James came once, that summer: he had looked at Dad's posh living room (which Dad's friend Draco Malfoy had designed) had sniffed and that had bad mouthed everything. Albus didn't dare show him his room, with his new trainers just like Scor Malfoy's or his set of tiny Rememberalls in the Hogwarts school colours with flashes of him and Scor mugging about inside.

Dad had sent him right back home through the Floo and he hadn't come back.

Albus was glad though. James ruined _everything._

That morning Albus bounded down to breakfast at lighting speed. The immaculate kitchen was no longer immaculate; there was a lopsided cake from Aunty Luna under _stasis _that only looked scary, and Teddy had gone with Victoire shopping for Muggle magnets that they had stuck to the cupboards with sticking charms.

Albus thought it looked strange, but Dad loved it.

"Where's Dad?" Teddy was reading _Today's Transfigurations _and his hair was lime green.

"Went to meet the Malfoys," Teddy's mouth twitched at the corner.

"I dunno why you're not more excited," Albus tried for a more grown-up voice. "They're your family."

"Good gods," Teddy swore. His hair became a frazzled violet. "Don't I know it. You and Uncle Harry never let me forget."

Teddy's grandmother Mrs. Tonks was currently on a world tour with Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy was a very famous lady for a reason Albus wasn't entirely sure of. Anytime anyone mentioned her name though, the entire room went quiet with a _hush_ as though someone had resurrected Merlin.

There was a warp in the wards and Scorpius (Albus sniggered a little- he had learned his name after Draco had yelled after them one day) came tumbling out of the Floo.

A moment later came Dad, and finally, Draco Malfoy.

Scor and Draco both looked a bit pink about the face.

Albus laughed. "You got sunburned!"

Mr. Malfoy _-just call me Draco-_ snorted. "A week apart and ten owls and that's the first thing you tell him?"

Albus blushed and Teddy's mouth twitched. He had risen from the kitchen and was now shaking Draco's hand and ruffling Scor's hair.

"How's Narcissa?" Teddy asked.

"My gran's too old for you, Teddy," Scor snorted. "Stick to Victoire."

"Cheeky shit," Teddy replied fondly.

"Fair enough," Draco shook out a cigarette and lit it wandlessly by shaking his hand _just so. _Mr. Malfoy chain-smoked to distraction, odd since he was a Healer. Dad said he did it to be contrary.

"Stop smoking, Draco," Dad sing-songed mildly from the kitchens where he was levitating a tea tray in front of himself by using his wand in his mouth as he kicked the door open with his foot. The tray wobbled but steadied it itself.

"I've just lit another, Scarhead," Mr. Malfoy sang back with a mild sneer. It was odd how much they enjoyed taking the piss out of each other.

Albus and Scorpius rolled their eyes at each other.

"Hey Dad," Albus cried. "Can Scor stay over?"

"I guess so." Dad smiled at Mr. Malfoy who was looking into his tea leaves as if reading a fortune and _not _at Dad. "Why don't you stay too?"

"Playing with fire, eh, Potter?" Draco frowned. He looked worried.

Dad smiled back, with a little steel around it. "Last time I rummaged through fire I got something I rather liked."

"Fine then," Mr. Malfoy grinned.

And he stubbed out his fag in Dad's half-drunk tea. Just to be contrary.

Dad gave Scorpius the room next door to Albus' and Mr. Malfoy the room next door to his, but as soon as Dad went downstairs to quarrel about the wireless stations _again _with Draco Scor rushed into Albus' room.

"Hey Bussy," Scor's fair hair looked almost as white as his father's in the moonlight.

"Fuck off with that," Albus laughed. Scor had started calling him 'Bussy' when he had declared a week before his departure for Boston that it was _unnatural _that a name like Albus had no nickname.

Scor ignored him and pulled back his Montrose Magpies sheets. He cuddled in close and they pushed at each other's shoulders for a moment until Albus gave in and rolled onto his side. Scor rolled along with him until they were nearly nose to nose, and Albus drew the sheets overhead.

It was warm and dark underneath. Albus reached for Scorpius' hand.

"Missed you."

"Missed you, more."

"Didn't," Albus bumped his nosed. "You had your mum and dad in the same town doing things _together. _Mine can't even stand to have all their own kids in the same room."

"Sorry." Then a moment later Scor added. "At least you get to see your mum more than once a year. Bloody American wireless star. Now she's doing the evening news. I bloody _heard _her before I saw her."

"Absurd," Teddy liked to say that a lot when Victoire was being particularly annoying. They both laughed.

"Was it really awful?" Albus asked.

"No," Scorpius sighed. "I saw my godmother, Pansy. We spent a few days in New York. She married this awful ancient old wizard and he left her pots and pots of gold. She has a nice house in the Hamptons. She said she knew your dad too."

Albus grinned into the dark and squeezed Scor's hand. He squeezed right back.

"What did she say?"

"Oh Draco," Scor's fake English-American witch's accent was hilarious and set them both into shrieks of muffled laughter for a good while. "_Not _that old _thing _with Potter again. Then she ate her hat with the crup on it."

Albus burst out laughing again. "Liar!"

"Well she does have a hat with a crup on it. Dad says Aunt Pansy's lived too long amongst Americans. Maybe in a few years she will eat it."

Albus rested his head against Scor's forehead.

"Barking," he whispered fondly.

"Hats with crups sure are," Scorpius yawned.

"I missed you." Albus smiled to the darkness.

"I missed you more."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews of the story. I'll keep this brief because I don't want to waste time when people are here to read lol. This story is so personal to me, since my parents went through a divorce recently and each character's struggle is based off a family member of mine (maybe a little magnified hehe). Definetly keep the angst in mind though- there are a lot of surprises to come. So thank you everyone for your time and happy reading!_

James woke up bright and early on the 8th of August. It was his eleventh birthday and it fell on a Friday. Thankfully. If it had been just a day later, it would have fallen on Dad _no _Harry's day for having them. And no excuses Mum would have given him on an eleventh birthday would have made that lame owl fly.

When James got downstairs Mum, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and Uncle George were sitting around the dining room table.

Mum smiled happily.

"Happy Birthday, Jamie," Mum sang out. "Want your presents?"

There were a bunch of presents from Mum: Muggle jeans, new trainers, books, magazines, candy, even a new mini-wireless with a permanent sticking charm that was supposed to get even overseas stations. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron gave him books; although not _all _of them were educational. And Uncle George gifted him a variety of first-run pranks.

There was a small parcel from Dad.

It was empty. Only a sheet of old parchment.

"_Oh,_" Aunt Hermione looked like she was about to cry. "He's given you the Map, Jamie."

Even Uncle Ron and Uncle George, who had said all sorts of awful things about Dad, looked sorry. They both sighed deeply.

"It doesn't do anything."

"It's a map," Uncle George said in the serious voice he sometimes used when talking about the War. "It shows you were everyone in Hogwarts is at at any given time. Your grandfather designed this map, James Potter. Along with Sirius Black, and their friends. I think this is why your father chose to give it to you, Jamie."

Even Mum bit her lip. "Your father doesn't have much from his family, James. I hope that you'll fire call him today."

"Alright," James said stiffly.

Aunt Hermione beamed.

"I'll show you how to use it," Aunt Hermione smiled. "But you must also be very careful with it as well."

By the time his Hogwarts letter came, James felt it was just another useless piece of Muggle paper.

Mum decided that it would be a good idea to go shopping that same day, since Lily needed new shoes for primary school as well.

The press were there as always. James hated them. Hated how they watched, and the questions they asked: _Is it true Mrs. Potter that you and Mr. Potter divorced due to infidelity? How does it feel not to have custody of your middle son? _Mum's face always got a hard, grim line around the press, as though she was facing a dark lord. It was awful.

Their first stop was Gringotts, which wasn't bad at all, since Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur worked there as curse breakers. Uncle Bill's workload tended to fluctuate and he could be anywhere at any Gringotts-today they were told by an assistant that he was in Russia working on a cursed painting.

"Potter vaults," Mum said to the goblin as they made their way to the front of the line.

"Madam does not have access to the Potter vaults," the goblin snorted. "Next please."

A dumpy witch and her thin husband took a spin in a cart which was supposed to be there's.

Mum's jaw clenched.

Another goblin walked by. Mum walked right into it's line of vision.

"I need to access my account."

The goblin, which looked no different than the other goblin manning the counter, pointed to the line.

"Right," Mum sniffed. "But I went up to the goblin behind the desk, and he told me I don't have access."

"Then you don't."

The goblin moved to continue walking. Mum stood in it's way again. The goblin grunted. "Keys?"

"I don't _have _my keys," Mum sounded very much like Lily at that moment. "I've never needed them before. It's a private vault, and my family's very famous, I just-"

"No keys, no admittance," the goblin said firmly.

Mum looked around desperately. "Is Curse Breaker Weasley here?"

"Only Fleur Weasley."

The goblin pointed to a large corner office. _New Accounts._

Aunt Fleur was seated behind a heavy oak desk, reviewing paperwork. She did not look very amused for the intrusion.

"Ginny," she sighed. "Eet is you. I do not 'ave much time, I am on zhe clock, as you verry well know."

Mum and Aunt Fleur had never been close.

"I am sorry," Mum swallowed around the words as though swallowing her own wand. "But it's a real issue, Fleur, or I wouldn't have bothered you. I didn't know you even dealt in new accounts."

"Occasionally," Aunt Fleur's lips pursed. "Eet is not my favourite work, but some of us do work, you see. Wat do you need?"

"I can't access the Potter vaults," Mum sighed. "I don't understand why."

Aunt Fleur nodded. "Did you speak to zhe goblin behind zhe front desk?"

"He said I have no access."

"Zhen it is quite clear zat you do not."

Mum glared, and Aunt Fleur sighed. "I am only doing zhis as a favor to my 'usband and Molly. Give me a moment."

After a few moments of Lily and James playing with the photos of a smirking Louis, Victoire and Dominique on Fleur's makeshift desk, Aunt Fleur returned.

Her eyes were sparkling.

"I seem to 'ave discovered to reason for your predicament, Ginny. You 'ave been removed from 'arry's vaults as cosigner. Zhis seems to be effective immideately following your divorce."

Mum looked sick. Then violent, just as she had right before she had spanked James and Albus for telling Lily you could catch worms from eating any veg since they lived in grass and grass was green.

"Who's on the vault, now?"

Aunt Fleur didn't look superior anymore, she just looked sorry for Mum. "I am not supposed to tell you zat, Ginny."

"_Do it."_

Aunt Fleur picked up the piece of parchment she strolled in with. "'arry Potter, cosigner, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, cosigner Albus Severus Potter effective age 11, cosigner, Scorpius 'yperion Malfoy age 11."

Mum looked sick. "Good god. He put _his son _on our vault!"

" 'e can put whoever 'e whishes. Zhose sort of old family vaults are not considered community property. 'e is giving you alimony?"

"A pittance," Mum snorted.

"Zat is life," Aunt Fleur gave a gallic shrug. "Perhaps you can ask him for somezing more?"

"I'll never ask him for a knut," Mum hissed. "Never."

Again Aunt Fleur shrugged. "Zat is your affair."

* * *

><p>When James got home, Uncle George, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione were there again, with Hugo, Rose, Molly and Fred.<p>

James ignored the _Birthday!_ charmed to the ceiling, and the sparks of their wands, and the birthday cake. He rushed into his room and slammed the door.

A few moments later, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione came in. They looked sad and disappointed. Clearly someone had already told them what had happened today.

"Who did Aunt Fleur tell?"

Uncle Ron gaped, but Aunt Hermione grinned.

"She told your Uncle Percy. He's working on a few things for your mum. Everything will be fine, Jamie. I'm just sorry that it had to ruin your birthday."

"Me too," James said bitterly. Even his mouth seemed to taste like acid.

"Aunty," he finally said. "Who is Draco Malfoy?"

"Good Gods," Uncle Ron swore. He looked ill.

"Go downstairs," Aunt Hermione hissed. She didn't even try to make up a lie like 'go help Ginny cut the cake'. No wonder Uncle Ron called her _the bossiest witch of an age._

When the door was shut behind Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione sighed. "Draco Malfoy is a . . . a _particular _friend of your father's. "

"Why haven't we ever met him, then?"

"Hmm," Aunt Hermione thought. "Many reasons. Draco Malfoy's family and the Weasley family have never been close, and your father and Mr. Malfoy had a falling out as teenagers. They only became close again very recently, and Jamie, even I'm not sure exactly when."

James thought about it.

"What does he have to do with Mum not being able to get money out of her vault?"

"Jesus," Aunt Hermione muttered to the Muggle god. "There are a lot of things I can not tell you, Jamie. Some things you have to ask your father. When your parents divorced, the money in that vault, which belonged to him from his father, went back to him. It wasn't ever really your mother's in the first place, and honestly I don't agree with her getting so upset. Money comes and money goes. The reason she is mad is because your father chose to give some of his money to Mr. Malfoy. But what your father does with his money and his time is really not our place to judge. And if you want to know, Jamie, you're going to have to ask him. Okay?"

"Okay," James smiled back.

Just as Aunt Hermione was about to help him up, James added:

"Aunt Hermione?"

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Albus is on that vault, but not me or Lily."

For just a moment Aunt Hermione's lips pursed and then they smoothed out again. "I'm sure that's just because Albus lives with your dad. Come downstairs for cake, your grandmother and grandfather are coming soon."

_Albus has a vault full of money and you have a rowdy house of family and cake. Lucky you._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: This is a short update because from here on out things are going to get interesting. I know people have been waiting for it (and I'm sorry) but if I just threw people together in bed it would just be weird and more than that it wouldn't make a lick of sense. Here's the first chapter with H/D as everyone's wanted, although this isn't really an H/D only story, they steal every scene they're in as far as I'm concerned, and they influence everything their kids do- from here on out it's like All My Children (or East Enders, whichevs) everyone's gonna be confronting everyone! Oh and review please and thanks :)_

Albus and Dad sat down together alone for breakfast for the first time in the short history that Albus had been living at Grimmauld Place.

Dad was having his usual tea and toast and he had made Albus an egg in a basket with a side of pumpkin juice.

Dad was wearing his red Auror robes this morning, but Teddy was out, he had gone off with Victoire last night, and hadn't returned.

"You'll be going over to the Malfoys, Albus," Dad smiled. "First trip to Thornhedge."

"Why's it called Thornhedge?"

"You'll see," Dad winked. "Eat up."

Dad slide-along apparated Albus to a barren looking hedge of thorns on the outskirts of a London street. With a grin Dad pricked his finger on one of the thorns and as the blood pooled a brilliant bower of unnaturally bright red crystalline flowers formed creating an overhead tunnel for them to pass through; twisting and turning as a living thing.

"Come along," Dad said. "The wards won't stay open too long, Albus."

At the end of the bower was a beautiful French garden of roses, lilies and narcissus which sprang forth from immaculately trimmed grass. And just beyond the was a pretty stone path leading to a town house.

The townhouse was squat and sprawling with two identical wings on either side, and symmetrical rows of windows. It was a peach-white colour and oddly happy; like a curvy woman in rather tight pastel robes.

Albus expected a servant to open the doors, or maybe even a paid house elf, but instead Draco Malfoy opened them himself. He looked a bit tired, and he was wearing his rather hideous St. Mungo's Healer robes. He was smoking his perennial cigarette.

"You got called out last night?" Dad looked annoyed.

"Six in the morning," Draco lit another fag with his wrist. "Little girl had a complex facture. Managed to drive her muggleborn uncle's car."

"Christ," Dad said.  
>Mr. Malfoy nodded. "Come in."<p>

Albus had expected the house to be neat and precise, because sometimes Mr. Malfoy did seem that way.

But the townhouse was utterly bohemian.

There was rich French furniture, plush, with embroidery that up close revealed itself to be tiny gold lettering naming each constellation, but draped over it was a chintzy quilt. In another corner stood a statute of a dragon with intricate gold scales and ruby eyes, but Draco had put cigarette ashes in it's roaring mouth.

On the walls were all sorts of art: photographs of Draco and Scor, photographs of Draco and Dad, photos of Draco and people that seemed to be his friends. They were a few portraits: a man standing upon a rugged mountaintop, and a beautiful young woman, very pale and very fair. Neither talked.

Dad took a seat in a huge chair with bronze griffin feet.

"Where's Scor?" Albus asked

Draco smirked. "Fast asleep. Gets that from his mother."

Dad's face darkened a bit. Albus brushed at the Oriential rug. It brushed back.

"Hey!" Albus cried. "It _touched _me!"

"Mm," Draco nodded. "My grandfather Abraxas got it in Morocco. It used to be a flying carpet, but my mother had it taken care of. I used to call it Mildred when I was a boy."

"Mildred," Dad snorted. "Ridiculous."

"I did," Mr. Malfoy lit another cigarette, and banished the stump in his hand with a snap of his fingers. "I tried to set in on Maria Bulstrode when I was six. She tried to kiss me."

Dad looked oddly touched by the story, though Albus could relate: the idea of a girl kissing _him _was awful.

Soon after that Dad had to leave. Draco said that Albus could look about the rooms as he had to make a fire call to the hospital.

Albus found a few things to amuse himself: a warded egg covered in jewels on it's own little stand and painted shimmering colours, and a box with a gyffin and a snake entwined that twisted and moved, but all that were inside were more cigarettes.

After a moment, Draco came into the room. Albus was staring up at a great tapestry with the words _Tojours Pur. _He recognised some of the names: Teddy's, Mrs. Tonks, Mrs. Malfoy's and Draco Malfoy's too. At the bottom was Scorpius.

"You found the Black family legacy," Mr. Malfoy said. He didn't sound amused.

Albus looked up at Draco: he looked very like Scor, but Scor's eyes were darker, and his hair was a bit darker too. Otherwise, they could have been the same person. It was easy to like Mr. Malfoy, who was a Healer and chain smoked and was sarcastic.

But Albus felt strange.

"Sirius Black was my dad's godfather," Albus said. It was one of the few Blacks he knew up higher.

"Yes," Draco smiled thinly. He lit a cigarette. "He was my cousin. My mother was a Black, and so was Teddy's grandmother. But the Blacks believed in blood purity above all else. A very stupid thing to teach a child, as when we're dying we bleed all the same."

"Dad says it doesn't matter if you're a pureblood or not."

Draco's mouth twisted. "It shouldn't. But even today people make a great deal out of things like that. And for some Healing arts, knowing blood history is necessary."

Albus stared at the tapestry.

"So what really matters?"

Draco sighed. "In the end, your choices, little Albus. Some of the Blacks chose very badly and a precious few wisely. So I keep it here to remind me. That even if you make a huge mistake, you are more than just a name on a piece of cloth. You are yourself."

* * *

><p>It was fun to wake up Scorpius.<p>

Albus bounced onto his huge fluffy bed and stole his covers away singing _Inferi Lover _and swaying like the living dead.

It lasted all of two seconds before Scorpius tackled him to the ground and they managed to end up tangled in the sheets.

Albus tried to stand up, but his foot got caught and he swung about, flailing like a lunatic, while Scor laughed underneath him on the floor chanting 'nice moves Zabini, going show that to the ladies', and 'oo what a charmer, ask me to the Yule Ball'.

With a _poompf! _Albus landed on Scor.

"Ugh! Get off Bussy, it's like you performed iron-lung on me!"

Oddly hurt, Albus sat back on the plush carpeting on his heels.

"Not my fault you're such a scrawny git," Albus muttered.

Scor shrugged and moved closer. Scorpius was never one to stay upset. He bumped his shoulder into Albus'. Albus didn't complain that it was bony.

Albus pulled Scor's hand onto his bent knee and interlaced their fingers.

For a moment, Albus felt entirely content as a human being.

* * *

><p>Dad was sitting down with Draco at Thornhedge, in the dining room. Albus and Scorpius had both come in from playing in the gardens, Draco had given them both old brooms from storage, but he occasionally came out to yell, since Scorpius had the habit of going too fast with his eyes closed.<p>

"I want to test if I can sense when a building's coming," he told Albus.

"You don't have the Sight," Albus snorted.

Scorpius just shot off anyway, and Albus followed. Like usual.

Dad was sighing now. Mr. Malfoy lit a cigarette.

"Those are going to kill you."

Albus had no idea why Dad kept up with that. Draco wasn't going to stop, and if it would have been Albus, at this point he would have kept _Phoenix Fire Finest Tobaccos _in business all on his own.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I should stub this out in your nostril."

"Nostril?" Dad cried. "Oh that's really original, Draco. Honestly."

Draco stood up. "You know what, Potter? You live in a fantasy world. A cupcake and sweetums fantasy world. Theo Nott is a perfectly good tutor, and Scorpius has more than a rudimentary understanding of the classics."

Oh dear. Albus knew that Draco only called Scor _Scorpius _when he was upset. The last time he was called Scorpius and Dad and Draco were quarreling and Albus couldn't go over to Thornhedge for two days.

"Understanding of the classics? Your son bet my son that he could stick four chocolate frogs in his mouth at once!"

It was true. Scor had. But it was really rude of Dad to bring it up like that, especially since Scor had lost and one had leaped into his desk drawer and they had had to empty it to get it out.

"Are _you _talking about _my _son?" Draco sniffed. "Do you even remember what James Potter looks like?"

Albus and Scor winced.

Dad looked like he was about to explode. But all he said was: "I wonder _whose _fault that would be?"

Draco flinched and then glared. "Get _out!"_

"With pleasure!"

And with a _crack! _Dad left.

Albus stared at the empty space left by his absence.

Draco sighed. "Don't worry, Albus. Your father's just said some phenomenally stupid things. He'll come back after he's calmed down a bit."

Draco lit a cigarette with a flick.

* * *

><p>It was late, much past dinner and Dad <em>still <em>hadn't come back. Draco had lent him some of Scor's pajamas and they had been short in the legs and Albus hadn't even teased Scor like he normally would have.

Albus slipped in between Scor's Wimbourne Wasps sheets, and then drew them up over his head. Draco had left a single candle in the room with them.

Scor sighed. "If I had a wand, I'd cast _tempus _for you every five minutes."

Albus smiled, but he knew it was wobbly.

Scor took Albus' hand and toyed with the thumb. "What will happen if Harry doesn't come back? Can we ransom you?"

Albus frowned. "You can't. I still have a mum, idiot."

"Well," Scor pretended to consider the matter. "My dad could harvest your organs for their magical properties. He's a Healer, he knows where they're located and all that."

"He wouldn't!" Albus cried, but Scor was already up, poking at his sides.

"Ooo, tasty livers and kidneys!" Scorpius said with a ludicrous Translyvianian accent.

Albus squealed, laughing, and tickling him back, until they heard a door slam downstairs.

Albus followed Scor down the sweeping staircase to the sitting room. Draco was sitting in the plush sofa, and Dad was kneeling on the formerly magic carpet, his head on Draco's lap.

"I'm an idiot," Dad said sadly. "I shouldn't have said that, Draco."

"You're pissed," Draco sounded annoyed. "And you left your son here all day. You must have lost your damned mind. Where did you go?"

"Godric's Hollow." Draco hissed as if someone had burned him.

"I just wanted to talk to my parents," Dad went on. "It wasn't about Ginny, Draco. I swear to God-You _know _I love you."

Draco frowned and patted his pocket as if looking for his cigarettes. The packet of fags was past Dad's shoulder. He sighed.

"I'd do _anything _for you," Dad said earnestly, "You know that. Ever since I was sixteen years old you've been the only thing I've been able to see. Draco, please don't shut me out. You know I couldn't bear it if you did it again."

"You broke first, Harry," Draco sounded choked. "You did and I-"

"Please, _Draco,_" Dad sounded worse. "I was wrong! Do you want to hear it all again! That marriage was- I'm on my knees in front of you and I was wrong! I thought I could-but I'll never be able to love anything as much as I love you!"

Draco bit his lip and turned away.

"Just-just- tell me-" Dad sighed.

"You know I do," Draco sighed, broken. "You know you're mine and I'm yours. Don't make it a tragedy, Potter. We've already ruined enough with it."

And then Dad kissed Draco Malfoy.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: This saga has become so long and involved that I've broken it into two stories- this one ends on a massive cliffhanger and then the next story takes place two years later. The next story is Tainted Promises and it's already done, it's more sexual and vengeful than this story, believe me some (er, most) of these kids don't grow up to be sweet little adults!_

That week after Dad had kissed Draco Malfoy was one of the worst in Albus' life, but later he would only laugh, children knew so little of hurt.

Albus had been convinced that Scorpius knew about their parents' affair. Scor seemed so much more worldly about divorce, he traveled, he flew with his eyes _closed _for Merlin's sake. Of course he knew!

Albus punched him in the face, and his mouth started bleeding, and Draco broke up the fight with a stern shout and a healing spell.

Dad had been too pissed to apparate or floo them home so they had had to spend the night in Thornhedge with Scor hating them and Draco looking worried and Dad looking harried and hung over.

As soon as they got to Grimmauld Place, Albus glared at Dad.

"I know you love Draco Malfoy."

Teddy's hair turned puce and he bolted from the sitting room.

Dad sighed. "Is this why you punched poor Scor Malfoy in the jaw?"

Albus glared harder.

Dad nodded. "It's true. I have feelings for Draco, and I've had them for a long time. It's _not _the reason your mother and I divorced and it's no reason for you to punch Scorpius. I doubt he had any idea, I'm sure he was as shocked as you are."

"Then it's true about a _fancy woman." _Albus thought back to James' righteous indignation and how he had defended Dad. Now he just felt like a fool.

Dad sat down beside him and took off his glasses and pinched his nose. With his lenses off, it was like Albus was looking into a mirror for the future.

"Sometimes I hear your Uncle Ron's sayings in you lot and I wonder what nonsense . . . but never mind. No, Draco Malfoy is not my _fancy woman _or any kind of woman at all. He's someone I care for. Plain and simple. How it happened in the beginning isn't really necessary for a child to know, and most of it really isn't very interesting in the first place. But I care for him, just like I used to care for your mother. And I'm sorry it hurts you, Albus."

Albus was about to rush to his room and slam the door shut when he saw Dad's face. Dad looked miserable, and tired; his eyes red-lined and his face sallow. A small part of Albus whispered that Dad brought his upon himself, but the bigger part of himself wanted Dad to be happy, especially since the divorce was already over.

Albus thought of Draco Malfoy smoking, and the massive tapestry that hung in Thornhedge.

"I want to talk to Mr. Malfoy," Albus said.

Dad looked up. "I don't want you causing any more trouble, Albus."

"No," Albus nodded. "Just talk."

* * *

><p>Draco was alone in the grand sitting room of Thornhedge, the smoke of his eternal cigarettes curling alongside the medical journals he read.<p>

"Albus," he smiled, and it was genuine, but guarded. "I am surprised. Scorpius has gone to visit my friend Blaise for the afternoon. He's married to Scor's Aunt, Daphne."

"Oh," Albus said. He looked at the inlaid mahogany table. It shone with semiprecious stones depicting the constellation Cygnus.

"The table is from a set of three," Draco gestured, "But the other two were sold. I grew up in a house much finer than this one you see. This house was originally named Montagu House, it was part of the dowry a Montagu girl brought into the Malfoys ages ago. We had to sell our own home, a grand mansion, and all our land and finery. To pay our debt to society."

Mr. Malfoy sneered a bit and reached for another cigarette.

"Why?" Albus whispered.

"My father was a Death Eater," Draco Malfoy stretched back and exhaled more smoke. "He had the Dark Lord as a guest in his home. Morbid, I know. There is a lot you don't know, but my father was an exceptionally foolish and cruel man. And because of it I almost was killed. And so was my mother. But I was given a task."

"To do what?" Albus didn't even dare blink.

Draco Malfoy looked away. "Harm someone. Someone who only tried to help me. I couldn't do it. I mean, I'm a Healer now, it's frankly nonsense. The Dark Lord was-very cruel. And he moved into my home."

"Why didn't you ask Dad for help?" _If he fancied you._

Draco grinned and it looked a bit like Scor. "Ah, it wasn't like that then. I thought I hated him, and I feared everyone. No one knew who to trust. War is a very strange thing, Little Albus."

Albus thought for a moment. "So then how did you and Dad ever . . ."

Draco thought for a moment before he lit another fag.

"During the war, I tried to assist your father the best I could. It wasn't much, considering the Dark Lord was literally breathing down my neck. But my mother . . . my mother saved your father's life. She defied the Dark Lord. After the war, we spoke, and we both returned to school. Your parents were _not _together then. It was a very short . . . fling. Nothing. We both knew that nothing would come of it. Then I met my wife and went to Boston to study medicine and your parents were married. I don't want you to think for a moment, Albus, that your father was carrying on some affair with me during your parent's marriage. We weren't friends. We parted badly."

Albus nodded.

Draco inhaled and on his exhale frowned.

"You want to know how it started again." It wasn't a question.

"I do." Albus said firmly.

"Your father was injured at work. Left knee. I run the outpatient program for St. Mungo's and we get Ministry employees like Aurors who come in with work-related injuries. Your father and I got to talking and we realised we still had feelings for each other. Nothing truly happened until your father left your mother. That's really the end of the whole story, everything else you know, or it's personal."

Albus looked around the room. If what Draco Malfoy was saying was true, he had one of the most interesting lives Albus had ever heard. Albus was captivated, but at the same time, it felt disloyal to his mother, as though liking Draco made the fact that Dad loved Draco best okay.

Draco looked at Albus. "Listen, Albus. I know it's hard, but you don't have to choose one person or one thing. This isn't like a Honeyduke's sale, yeah? You can always come back for more."

Albus nodded. "Thanks, Draco."

Draco sniffed. "Of course. And you owe Scorpius an apology, Albus. He really did not know."

Albus nodded, and rushed through the wards of Thornhedge. Dad was waiting at the other side. He looked worried.

"Dad," Albus said slowly. "I like Draco, but I love Mum, too. I dunno everything that happened, but I'm not angry anymore."

Dad beamed and then nodded. "That's okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything, Albus. Next time I will, I just didn't want you to be hurt."

Albus smiled back. Things weren't perfect, but he felt a little bit lighter, and judging by Dad's expression, he felt the same way as well.


	14. Chapter 14

It seemed like everyone had forgiven Harry Potter.

James saw it happening, even in his house: Mum stopped talking about how _upset _she was with Dad, or how annoyed she was when they had to scrimp and save for new things. Instead she took a job as a sports columnist for _Quidditch Weekly. _Mum even said she liked it, having something to do during the day, that it felt like being back in the thick of the games.

James _just knew _she was lying.

Lily forgave Dad as if it were nothing, and then she went on to become Dad's new friends' little poppet.

One evening after coming home from Grimmauld Place, Lily's hair was a bit shorter, and braided in a very modern style which Mum had _never _allowed her to try out before. And her robes weren't the ones she had gone in with: they where thick and brand new: embroidered with tiny with unicorns and fairies in flight.

She even had new shoes.

Mum just plastered on a fake smile and said, "Oh, Lily, I like those new ribbons in your hair. Where did you go today?"

"Oh!" Lily had cried, "Draco and Daddy and Albus and Scor and I went to see Miss Millie at Twilfit's. And Miss Millie gave us bon bons Mummy and they were _so _good and Daddy said I could get new robes, even though we were just going to say hallo. And then Scor danced with a dummy and it was good -even if it was a dummy and Daddy said I shouldn't laugh because it just _encourages him."_

Then Mum grinned. "Sounds like his father. He must be horrible."

"He's okay," Lily smiled. "He told Albus to leave me alone when Albus broke off Tina's left arm and leg. Then Albus went around saying Tina was doing _alright _but I didn't get why Daddy and Scor laughed, but Scor gave her to Draco and Draco healed her. He's a good Healer."

Mum just pressed her lips together. She got that dark look like when anyone mentioned anything good about Draco Malfoy.

Lily went up the stairs humming a tune James didn't know. Another thing she had learned at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>The next day Aunt Hermione came by to tea.<p>

"Hermione," Mum looked thrilled. "How are you?"

"I've been too busy," Aunt Hermione took a biscuit. "But I read your article. You did a fabulous job, Ginny."

"Thank you," Mum beamed. "What can I do for you today?"

"It's both of you," Aunt Hermione looked at James. "I know you're starting school again, James, and you haven't been on the best of terms with your dad. I was hoping you'd want to visit him at least once before King's Cross."

"Hermione," Mum said stiffly. "I was under the impression you and Harry weren't speaking, either."

"We aren't . . . quite," Aunt Hermione took another biscuit. "Ron and Harry . . . it's been difficult. No, Draco Malfoy came to see me yesterday at my offices. I know you won't like what I have to say, Ginny, but we must accept that Harry has chosen him for his, er . . . _partner_, for want of a better word. Anyway, in this small matter we are in perfect agreement: James should have a relationship with Harry."

Ginny snorted. "Am I supposed to _force _James to go over there?"

Aunt Hermione touched her hand to her temple.

"I can't say," she sighed. "I just wanted to perhaps show you that Malfoy isn't as . . . dangerous as we thought. I know this is a bad situation for both of you, but at the end of the day, James, Draco Malfoy, a person who has hated me all his life, came to see me, about you."

James huffed. "Only as a favour to Dad."

"Perhaps," Aunt Hermione conceded. "But I don't think so. Harry wouldn't do a thing like that. But I think I better go."

Mum sat down in Aunt Hermione's vacant chair.

"Hermione's always been a meddler," Mum sniffed. "But she's also smart. It's up to you, James. I won't force you. But I wish you would try to see the good in your father and not only the bad. Harry's a good person, Jamie. And he does love you, very much."

"How can you say that," James hissed. "When Dad left us with nothing, and you have to work to pay the bills now? How can you still care for him, Mum!"

Mum's face twisted.

"Jamie," Mum sighed. "As long as you focus on what you don't have, that's all you're going to see. I have three beautiful children by your father, and we had a very long and loving marriage. Jamie, don't be so angry, love."

James stared at his mum's right knuckle, stained from ink.

_One day I'll make enough for all of us to live on. Forget Harry._

* * *

><p>James was confident that everything would work itself out once he went off to Hogwarts.<p>

It would be like a fresh start away from home and the gossip mongers, and yet the whole family was there: Molly was a Ravenclaw prefect and Fred, Louis, and Frankie Longbottom were all Gryffindors.

Everything would finally work itself out.

Except, it didn't.

When Headmistress Sinistra called out, "James Potter!" Everyone's head swiveled and James took the walk up to the Sorting Hat with ease.

It just barely grazed his red hair when the hat cried, "SLYTHERIN!"

The room was utterly still. James looked across the tables. Fred was smirking at Louis in Gryffindor. Molly was giving a sympathetic smile from Ravenclaw, but James didn't want _sympathy. _He wanted to know how this could have happened.

It wasn't right!

The few Slytherins that had started clapping had stopped, and were looking infuriated at his distaste. Professor Grazia, his own head of house now, helped him down from the chair with barely-concealed impatience.

James wanted to scream.

He barely remembered the walk down to Slytherin dungeons, but it was cold and moist, even with the fire lit. Professor Grazia said precious few words before retiring, and then they were left to the prefects and their own devices.

All the Slytherins seemed to know each other, and they chose beds nearest their closest friends, or quarreled with people they had long-standing rows with. James had never felt more alone.

An older boy came into the room, he was wearing a prefects badge.

"Everyone settling in alright?"

"We're alright, Zabini," a fat boy with one eyebrow shouted. Another sniggered.

"Oh shut it, Rowle. And you Potter?"

James shrugged, and pretended to study his green and silver canopy.

"Expected to be a mewing little kneazle just like the rest of his lot," a weedy little boy laughed. The rest of the Slytherins joined in.

"Enough!" Zabini frowned. "You lot are a group, and I expect you to act as a unit. I'm not above taking points from my own house. Potter, come with me to the common room."

Zabini sank down into one of the dark green chairs like a prince surveying a barren land. All the other students had gone to their rooms to unpack. "Name's Matteo," Zabini finally volunteered.

"James," James replied. A painting of Salazar Slytherin watched him with narrowed eyes.

"You made quite a scene in there when you were Sorted, Potter," Zabini said, not bothering with his first name. "That's why they're ribbing you. They don't mean any harm, Rowle and Nott."

James nodded. Zabini had caramel coloured skin and fair eyes, with a thick head of dark wavy hair. James was sure he was the son of Blaise Zabini, the famous stage star, and if so, he would be a good friend to have. Around here it probably wouldn't due to annoy Zabini, prefect and popular.

"Why are you being nice to me?" James asked suspiciously.

Zabini just huffed. "Just listen to my advice, Potter. And if I hear you talking shit about my godfather, I'll make it so the first spell you learn is _protego."_

"Who's your godfather?"

But it was no use. Zabini was already walking away.

* * *

><p>In the weeks that followed things began to follow a predicable pattern. James made a few friends. One boy in his dorm, Rosier Armstrong, was born to a pureblood mother and a Muggle father and he was teased nearly as much as James. Two of the Slytherin girls Aurora Tate and Bess Whitgrass were also friendly, and even though they were girls, they were tolerable enough.<p>

Still, Nott and Rowle were both just as annoying and frustrating as ever. The only other boy in their year tended to take their side unless Nott and Rowle weren't around, in which case he spoke to James and Rosier.

Slytherins.

The only thing they could all agree about was the uselessness of the Gryffindors. James had thought that he would want to sit with his cousins most nights at supper but instead he found himself eating with Rosier and Aurora and Bess. The rowdiness of their table was an anathema.

James still hated being a Slytherin, but it wasn't lonely. Even Zabini was alright. From time to time he would check on James and that made Rowle and Nott green with envy.

Maybe things would work out.


	15. Interlude

_Interlude: An Article Spellotaped to James Potter's curtains in Slytherin House. _

_ (Clipped from the Daily Prophet's Society Pages, No Date)._

_ Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy (shown left) arrived yesterday evening in Paris to great fanfare at the Portkey Office. The Saviour and Healer Malfoy, head of an outpatient centre for St. Mungo's, but better known for his nefarious acts during the Second Voldemort War, are currently staying at the Grande Lyon's penthouse suite. Potter and Malfoy later went to the famed homosexual bar and club La Cage, and were spotted candooling in a private booth. Rumours that the two have been dating have yet to be confirmed with photographic evidence, but for those who say seeing is believing- how much more evidence do you need?_


	16. Chapter 16

It was hard to believe that a whole year had passed since the divorce.

But Albus knew it had, since he had circled the date in his _Wonders of the Wizarding World _calendar that Mrs. Malfoy had brought him back from Tibet.

It was odd to think that a year ago Albus hadn't known Mrs. Malfoy or Draco or Mr. and Mrs. Zabini and their baby son Alessandro.

Or Scorpius. But now they were like a wand and it's holster, like Dad always said with a grin.

Last week Albus had gotten his Hogwarts letter to Grimmauld Place and although he had always expected to get his letter to Godric's Hollow, even that wasn't bad at all. Mum threw him a party and Dad and Draco had another party at a restaurant on Diagon Alley and Albus got two cakes.

It was just like Mum always said, if you focus on the good, you'll find it.

* * *

><p>Albus looked at his letter again.<p>

"You would think you found a way to transfigure water into wine," Scor sniffed. "It's just another Hogwarts letter. People have been getting them since the time of Merlin."

Albus put down his hand of exploding snap cards. "You're just sore because you have to wait another three months to get your letter!"

"I am not!"

"You _are." _ Albus could tell. Scor was tilting his head like a bird. He only did that if he was particularly annoyed.

"I am not."

"You are." Albus pushed the cards to the floor where they immediately became ash. He took Scorpius' hands. "Tell me."

Scor looked at the wall. "It's just that I've never done any accidental magic."

"Really?" Albus was floored. Scor was easily the most magical being he had ever met. "That can't be right."

"Only one thing . . ." Scorpius swallowed, and then, with a sigh, traced the long silvery scar that curled from his chin to the corner of his lip.

Albus watched, entranced, as Scor's finger traced the faint outline that warped what would have been the corner of his lush lip. Cheeks flushed, he dropped his hand back down and looked away again.

Heart drumming with some sort of excitement he could not have explained, Albus raised his hands from where they were tangled with Scorpius' and cupped his jaw. Gently, he traced the scar from it's outset on the jawline; its curving trail, and the it's final destination at the side of Scorpius' mouth. It was soft and warm and _alive_. Albus' fingers shook and his body thrummed with _want._

"_Oh."_ Scor said softly. "_Bussy."_

Albus swallowed. His throat was really dry and tight.

Finally he said, "How did it happen?"

"I was playing with Dad's wand," Scor said softly. "I was small, it was before my parent's divorce. I don't know what happened exactly, but Dad found me bleeding on the floor of his study. It's a curse scar; it can't be Healed off. Ever since then, no magic at all."

"Maybe," Albus swallowed and tried to form words. "Maybe it's because that wand is your dad's or something. Aren't wands supposed to be odd about things like that?"

"But-" Scor looked uncertain, a faint blush of pink just starting to creep up the side of his neck.

Albus looked at the corner of his mouth again.

"I just-" Scor started to say, but it was swallowed up.

Albus kissed him.

Later, he would think about it and have no idea why-_except. _It was the soft downturn of Scor's mouth, the uncharacteristic lack of confidence, and the real reason, the reason anyone ever did anything-_desire. _

It was only the faintest brush of his lips against the corner of Scor's mouth, and Albus felt as dizzy, excited and nervous as the first time he went on a broom. Scorpius was staring at the wall again, and his whole face was tinged pink now, not just his neck. His throat bobbed a little as he swallowed, and Albus wanted to kiss him again; if Scor wouldn't punch him, of course.

"I kissed you," Albus finally said, dumbly.

Scor grinned. "I was here."

Albus felt his face heat. "Ponce."

"That would be you, Bussy."

"Fuck off," Albus said, but he was smiling.

Scor squeezed his hand and Albus pressed back.

* * *

><p>The day of his first train ride to Hogwarts, Albus stood between his parents for the first time in ages. It was more than awkward, since the press were there to make some rotten story about <em>Are the Potters getting back together for the sake of their children? <em>when it wasn't like that at all. Dad and Draco had quarreled so much about Scor and him and the train and everything that Dad said in a fit that he would go with Mum.

Then he did it.

Across the platform, Albus could see that Draco was still annoyed; he was smoking worse than ever and just stubbing out the butts on the pavement as if they were Dad's face. Ms. Greengrass, Scor's mum was posing for the English cameras the same way she did the American ones. She really was a flash piece of work, as Dad said when he was drinking.

Dad nodded to Draco. Draco blew out his smoke, but nodded back.

Scor rolled his eyes.

Inside the train was better, Draco was right when he said that the compartments in the front of the train were generally empty and the ones in the back were full, as they were seen as 'cool'. Apparently that was a designation set before time began because Draco was a prefect before the Second War.

Albus and Scor found an empty one after being invited twice to join up with people. Neither were in a particular rush to make friends yet.

"We should have had Teddy show us a locking spell or something," Scor eyed the door with distaste.

"Why don't we just put our trunks up against the door?"

"Clever Bussy," Scor said fondly. It took a good while, especially since Draco had made Scor take an entire potions lab in his trunk; but the door felt secure.

Scorpius laid down taking up an entire bench with his body, and content, Albus took up the other, watching the scenery change outside the little window.

"What if we're not in the same house?" Albus finally asked. They had been over and over it, but he still felt unaccountably nervous.

"We will be," Scor said confidently. Dad and Draco hadn't bet on what house Scor would go into, although Draco said he despaired of him. No one ever seemed to agree on Albus' house, not even Mum. She just smiled sadly and told him _do well._

"Harry said you can choose," Scor started making lewd drawings in his condensation in the glass. He puffed out another breath. "And if not, you've got the cloak."

"I've got to be careful with it, though." _And I don't want to be in a dorm without you. _

Scor grinned. "We'll get by. You'll see."

Just then the door slid open. James was there, alone, in his Slytherin robes, looking every bit the knob he was. Albus grasped his new wand tightly in his trouser pocket.

"Hallo, Albus Severus," James sneered, and someone in the corridor laughed. Albus could feel his face heat. "How are you and your little girlfriend doing?"

"What do you want, you wanker?" Albus should have had Teddy teach him how to Transfigure brothers into newts.

"Nothing, nothing," James sing-songed. "Just wanted to see how you and your little pet _Death Eater _were getting on . . ."

With that James knocked over the first trunk, which happened to be Albus'; luckily all the contents went into his compartment and not into the corridor where everyone would have seen his pants.

In that same moment, Scor was up, his wand out of his pocket and jammed close to James' face. His hazel eyes were a dark unamused brown.

"So you think you know all about my dad, Potter," Scor drawled, "Good. You'd also know his war record, since it is all over, isn't it? There's a hundred ways to heal a man and a handful of ways to really fuck them up. Guess which ones I know best?"

James flinched. "You wouldn't dare."

Scor dropped his wand and spread out his arms. "Try me."

With a huff, James turned on his heel and left down the corridor.

Albus sniggered.

"Guess we should have accounted for the fact the door was a sliding door and not a swinging one?"

Scor sat down and picked up his wand. "I fucking _hate _your brother."

Albus rested his head on Scor's shoulder.

"Me, too."

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy had gone up to the Sorting Hat with the ease of someone facing a very small trial that would undoubtedly lead to a very desired result. Albus watched him from where they had been separated on the line, his golden hair no longer pushed back into neatness by the spell Draco had used, but a mess from the train ride and the mucking about they had done fighting over <em>Quidditch Weekly.<em>

The Hat plopped on Scor's head and within five seconds of conversation yelled out; "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole table erupted into cheers. Scor sauntered over without a look back. Maybe he was confident Albus could replicate his results, but Albus sure wasn't.

It was no time at all before the Headmistress called his name. Albus felt his palms sweating. Everyone was looking.

"Albus Severus Potter you are certainly a riddle, hmm- cunning that's true, but your loyalty makes you made of sterner stuff, I believe the House you belong to is-"

_No! _Albus cried internally. Scorpius already sat across the hall in his red and gold tie. _No._

"Well," the hat replied, "Perhaps when these two doors close, you will truly learn how to soar. For the only option left for you is-GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p>Later on Albus snuck into Scor's bed when everyone was quiet, if not already sleeping. Everyone knew about their parents anyway; and Albus didn't care what they thought about them. They were just <em>talking<em>.

"Hey," Albus whispered. Scor rolled over and pulled the sheets down.

Albus popped in and pulled them over both of them and blew out the candle. Scorpius grasped his hand in the darkness.

"You talked to the hat."

"Yeah," Albus said. Scor sighed.

"Did you?"

"No-the hat just told me something."

"What?"

"It said: _very _different. I'm the first non-Slytherin in my family in ages."

Albus was sure Draco wouldn't care about that. "Maybe you and James were switched at birth."

Scor nudged his shoulder. "Bussy, he was born first. Anyway, I don't care."

They were quiet for a moment, and Albus felt sleep _just _closing in when Scor added:

"If I drive my broom down this tower, how far do you think it's to the ground?"

Albus snorted.


	17. Chapter 17

_Year Two (Albus)/ Year Three (James)_

Albus slid into breakfast, shocked by the sight of Scorpius, actually on time and seated between his cousins and their friends Eamon Finnegan and the twins, Frankie and Alice Longbottom.

"I thought you'd sleep in," Albus said, looking at Scor as though he were _polyjuiced_.

"Quidditch tryouts today," Scor hissed around his mug of tea, as though anyone was going to steal ability to fly through speech.

Alice rolled her eyes, but her brother looked at Scor sympathetically. Frankie had been the Gryffindor seeker for the last two years until his grades had begun to slip so badly that their father had forced him to pull from the team in order to study for OWLs. Having a father for a professor was a misery.

"You'll be grand," Frankie grinned with Gryffindor charity, though that didn't extend to his dad. They still weren't talking, halfway through the next term. "You're the best we have, Malfoy."

"I can't do the Dorman Dodge," Scor said pathetically to his eggs, "I can't!"

"Most sixth years can't do the Dodge, Scor," Louis rolled his eyes, "You're our only hope against Williamson in Slytherin. Professor Longbottom is being such a -"

Just then Professor Longbottom swept by the Gryffindor table, and Louis grinned. "Such a lovely gentleman," Louis sing-songed. "How is my favorite head of house doing this morning?"

"Better than you're doing in Herbology, Weasley," Professor Longbottom said blandly, rolling his eyes at his own children. "Eat up, we're replanting today."

A collective groan went round the table, and satisfied, Professor Longbottom swept along merrily to the greenhouses.

"That's why you have to be seeker," Frankie said darkly. "It's a matter of honor."

* * *

><p>The pitch was squashy and moist, as it had rained the night before, and Master Brown, their Quidditch instructor, was already on the pitch, his hawk-like eyes cataloguing everything. It was these same eyes that had terrified Albus off a broom in first year, and every time since he had flown with a trembling zig-zagging gait. He had finally given up on it during the summer, Albus really didn't have the nerve for high flights like his parents or Scor.<p>

But where was Scor?

Across the pitch Albus saw them- James and Armstrong, and Zabini, and those two priggish girls they always hung about with. They were snorting into each other's cloaks, and Armstrong and James were sneering.

"Where's Malfoy?" Bradley, one of the Chasers, hissed.

"I dunno," Albus frowned. "I think the Slytherins are up to something."

"Fucking Merlin," Bradley shouted, "If Scor Malfoy doesn't make try-outs, we won't have time to reschedule before the first match! Zabini and his little toady Potter set me up for this-"

Scor came rushing down to the field at that exact moment, with Albus' broom in his hand and in his school uniform.

"That's not a racing broom," Bradley cried. "And you're not in leathers!"

"Don't I know it," Scor sighed. "Someone stole my broom out of my trunk. It's fly with Bussy's or we forfeit. Which would you rather like us do?"

"I'd rather like you fly with a proper broom," Frankie Longbottom smiled, coming up from the stands. His own Cleansweep Advance was draped over one arm. "I was going to fly after the practices were over."

Scor grinned. "Are you sure Frankie? I mean, your place and your broom . . ."

Frankie grimaced. "Don't remind me, kid. Just wipe the smirk of Matteo Zabini and James' face and we'll call it a day, all right?"

There really wasn't any competition. Scor flew better than he walked, darting about, twisting, making sudden dives, and at one point hanging upside down just for the sheer pleasure of it all. He looked utterly at peace in the air, like a huge yellow bird with an extra broom leg, though Albus would never tell him that. After a few moments the Master Brown blew the whistle and Score flew down so quick he needed to jog to catch up to walking.

He tossed Frankie his broom. "Not too bad?"

Frankie was beaming. "You're going get us the Cup, Malfoy! I've got to work on my date, now, for the party!"

Bradley rolled his eyes. "You're good. A little choppy, but it might be the wrong broom. How did you like it?"

Scor's face looked frozen in bliss. Albus snorted. "He's happy."

Just then James, Zabini and the two girls sauntered past, their faces turned up as though they had passed a pile of dragon's dung. Albus wondered how James could tolerate him being across the hall from him every second week at Mum's but at school just seeing him was liable to make James ill. The wanker.

"Well, well," Bradley drawled. "You made yourself look stupid, didn't you Zabini?"

"Oh," Zabini smiled oily, and Albus wondered how the girls always found him handsome. "Another day, another plot. Come along ladies, Potter."

The girls fell in step behind Zabini, but James waited a moment longer.

"I know you stole my arithmancy final report, Malfoy, " James hissed. Albus swallowed and looked away. It had actually been he and Eamon who had paid Nott to take some of James' homework. But James was such a monumental git that even his own housemates didn't like him.

Scor just shrugged. "Sure," he said casually. "I did. Why don't you report me to the Head Auror? I'll fire call him for you when I get home."

The little crowd that had gathered around them _ooo'd_ at that. Just last month Dad had been named Head Auror. There had been a gala party for all the adults at the Ministry, and Dad and Draco's photo had been in the front page of every paper, arms around each other, smiling.

"You little shit," James hissed, his face turning a bright red. He looked like he was about to punch Scor, when Albus took out his wand.

"Don't," Albus said evenly. "You started this. You better return his broom and whatever else you took or we'll have Dad and the Headmistress down on you before the night's through, James."

With a growl, James snapped around and left.

* * *

><p>"If you learn one thing," Zabini said, after James was forced through the utter humiliation of giving back Scorpius Malfoy's broom. "Is to learn to pick your battles."<p>

"I doubt you know anything of that," James said mulishly. Zabini's guidance was a gift horse he had learned to look very rarely in the mouth, but at times he felt as though he was talking to a Seer and not a proper teenaged boy.

Zabini snorted. "You think because my parents are still married, and are purebloods that we have no problems and dance around a maypole every time I go home for a weekend or a visit? You must be an idiot, Potter. Just because I'm not gushing out my puny little issues to you obviously doesn't mean I do not have them. You must learn adaptation, Potter."

"I hate them," James growled. "I do!"

Zabini shrugged. "Very good that's going to do you. Right now I've been covering a lot of your mistakes, but what are you going to do next year when I'm gone? Turn this school into a bloodbath because your father ran off with a man? Get your head together."

James nodded, Mum often said that the Weasley temper got them into the biggest trouble, especially Uncle Ron.

"What would you do?"

Zabini snapped his book closed, annoyed. "There isn't much you can do, frankly, right now. We're still at school, and that leaves you at a massive disadvantage, financially, and magically. Plus, Potter, I think you don't understand what you're so angry about."

"What do you mean?" James frowned. He _knew _what he felt toward his father and his brother, but most especially toward that mocking, taunting git Scorpius Malfoy.

"Your father, my father, and my godfather were in school together," Zabini said, _not _mentioning that his godfather was Scorpius Malfoy's father, Draco Malfoy. When James had found that out he had felt so betrayed he hadn't spoken to Zabini for a week.

"So?" They all looked about the same age.

"My godfather and your father hated each other. _Passionately_."

James shrugged. Zabini just rolled his eyes.

"When you figure it out," Zabini said, rising, "Do let me know. Just so I can tell you I told you so, Potter."

* * *

><p>James stared out of the window during his Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. Professor Hughes was a good teacher, but she taught so <em>bloody<em> slowly. As soon as James had gotten his texts for this year he had devoured them and now he knew what she was going to teach before she taught it. It was tedious, and on top of that, idiots in the class kept interrupting her to ask the most inane questions-

James yawned.

"James," Professor Hughes said, catching the yawn, "Please name a situation in which _protego _would not be used as protection against an offensive spell?"

James looked up, tired by lassitude. "When a person knew the counterspell, ma'am."

Professor Hughes, nodded, and he let the words wash over him.

The bell rang, ending the class, and Professor Hughes, sat at her desk. "James Potter, please stay behind."

James had no fear that he would be scolded. Professor Hughes was a young and pleasant witch and she rarely gave detentions, her main offense was taking a high amount of points for minor infractions, such as note-passing. Most of the girls in the class loved her though, since she dressed to the fashions, which James thought was useless.

"Hello James," Professor Hughes smiled. "I noticed you are very bored. Do you find the class goes a bit too slowly for you?"

James shrugged. He did, but what was the point in talking about it?

Professor Hughes just nodded. "Have you ever tried to called your _patronus,_ James?"

"Once," James admitted. "It was something, but I couldn't see the shape."

Professor Hughes stood up and nodded. "That's alright, you're still very young. Why don't you join up with the Defense Group that meets on Saturdays, James? You have an extraordinary talent, you could make a great Auror . . ."

"No thank you," James said firmly, his insides rioting, "No."

_Just another Harry Potter's son . . . _ a little voice sang . . .

"Alright," Professor Hughes said, a bit sadly. "See you next class, James."

In the hall students were still milling about, making their way from one class to another. Just as James went to turn the corner, Scorpius Malfoy walked straight into him, and their books went flying, scrolls of parchment cascading into a mess.

"Idiot," Malfoy hissed. Even though Malfoy was alone, one of the shortest Gryffindors of his year, and at least two stone less than James, he did whatever he wanted, even he it didn't make a bit of sense. In Slytherin he would have been massacred for it, but the Gryffindors loved him, especially since he flew so well.

"Fucking Death Eater," James growled, as a crowd grew around them. Someone yelled out _fight!_

"You're a jealous little bitch, Potter," Malfoy's wide set eyes glittered brown and green. "Jealous and bitter, like a fat old woman."

James saw _red._ He landed a punch right across Malfoy's pointed jaw, but Malfoy was quick and dodged his next one, getting him right across the nose, and if it wasn't broken it was certainly painful-blood was spurting _everywhere._

"You even fight like a girl," Malfoy laughed, and while he was taunting, James got him in the stomach, and winded, Malfoy gasped, his golden hair tossed back from his forehead, catching the candlelight.

The tableaux only lasted a moment before Malfoy kneed him in the crotch and James gaped-horrified, the pain extreme, and someone cried out _Professor!_

They all scattered, two girls and a boy grasping Malfoy and his work. James grasped his remaining work, now blood soaked, to find Zabini and hope he could fix this mess.

* * *

><p>That night in the emptied boys dorm, James tried to call his patronus. He thought of his mum, gentle and fiery and strong. He even thought of good times with Albus, and times past with his father. James thought of Zabini and Rosier and the girls and the jokes they played on the Gryffindors.<p>

It was only when he thought of the Gryffindors that he managed to summon forth his patronus. When he let his mind wander to Scorpius Malfoy's bright, taunting eyes in the hallway, or his blond hair tossed back from his head this afternoon-

A misty falcon soared out of his wand and nodded regally to James, before perching in midair and disappearing.

He felt miles better.

_A/N: James' patronus means something rather important to the second book of the story. Also, next chapter has some A/S action and the Yule Ball hehe-because I love parties._

_How long do you think before Draco and Harry find out their sons are together? Hmm . . . And what did Zabini mean this chapter? Book two has all the answers . . . but I love guesses ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

**h**ey guys once again thank you for your precious reviews, you all make me so happy *beaming me*

lemme just address a few reviews:

nyx: about the h/d-since the story is written from albus' and james' pov we never really know too too much about their sex life  
>except from other people's accounts but its pretty firmly stated that relationship wise draco is pretty bossy hehe of course.<p>

mssekishi wins my reviewers choice award for picking out a major plot point i have glittery stickers for you and cookies woo

and for aneta-hehe thank you, i love hermione too, yay.

okay everyone is asking about the j/s does it exist? yes. is it a requited relationship? no, scorpius loves albus.  
>so what gives? a whole lot of manipulation and deception, unfortuanely. james is a giant douche in this fic that needs<br>to be loved, scorpius is good a digging his own holes, and albus is A LOT like harry in the end . . .

well everyone wanted AS/S action here's some . . . and poor Albus angsting for a minute, but he figures it out in the end ;)

_Year Four (Albus)/ Year Five (James)_:

Albus looked up from his Arthimancy homework as the door to the common room opened. Eamon Finnegan, Josh Bradley, and Scor rushed the room.

"Bloody, hell did you see that right turn?" Bradley jumped up on the arm of the common room sofa and leaned his body back, as if demonstrating a move on a broom. Several girls looked up. "I almost went back into the hoop, I did!"

"That's because you're a shit flyer," Scor laughed. "Not like me. I only need my bones regrown every _other_ month!"

Eamon jumped onto the armrest and leaped onto Scor's back and with a shout they went running across the room, screaming.

"C'mon," Abgail Bones, the seventh year prefect smiled. Bradley was her boyfriend, and she tolerated Scor and Eamon because of it. "You're disturbing my students, you blockheads!"

Bradley sobered up quick. "Alright. I've got a foot of Charms anyway. That was a really good practice, Malfoy."

Scor grinned. "We'll be taking bets on how long it takes me to catch the snitch against Ravenclaw once Captain Bradley leaves the room."

A few girls tittered over that and Bradley gave Scor the two fingered salute. Abigail didn't even wait a few moments before she rushed off to the seventh year boys' dorm. _Typical. _

Albus was about to go drop his quill and sit next to Scorpius when Lily rushed over and sat next to him. Usually it didn't annoy him that Scor and Lily got on like a house on fire, but today it did. Everything did. Including the fact he hadn't had a moment's peace with Scor since the Quidditch season started again. And even then at night and they were alone Scor was talking about bloody _buggering _Quidditch.

And not . . . well . . . bloody _buggering._

How did you tell someone you had been dating since you were sort of eleven that you wanted to _date?_ Albus sighed.

Albus looked over at Scorpius. His hair was still wet from the Quidditch showers; Scor had always been pants at drying charms, and it was getting longer now: jaw length and honey-coloured from the moisture. Every now and again Scor would make a point to Lily and shake his head and a drop would fall down, sliding down his neck and into the collar of his shirt and to the beyond. Albus wished that he could chase the droplets with the flat of his tongue, dry Scor's skin and then moisten it with his own spit and_-_

And Scor was looking right at him. _Gods. _His pants were uncomfortably tight. He coughed.

Scor rolled his eyes. "Lily and I were going to raid the kitchens, I'm starved. You coming with, then?"

"N-no," Albus coughed. _I'm going to wank over you. _"I'm going to finish this work up and then tuck in for the night."

Scor narrowed his eyes for a moment, but then smiled. "Alright. See you."

* * *

><p>Albus sat down unhappily next to Rose in Transfiguration. In nearly all of their classes Scor and he were sat apart now because they talked or passed notes or were considered 'disruptive'. Scor sat across the room in the front row next to Eamon Finnegan and from his angle Albus could see them playing hexes and naughts under the desk.<p>

Professor Macready droned on. Albus sighed.

"Stop staring at him," Rose whispered. "Don't you do everything together?"

Rose and Scorpius had never gotten on, Dad said it was something to do with two suns orbiting the same sphere or some such rot. In any case it meant that because Rose was a popular Ravenclaw and Scor a popular Gryffindor they shouldn't. But that wasn't the reason, at least Albus thought. Rose was just too bossy a girl for most people tastes.

"It isn't that," Albus didn't even want to get into the fact that they didn't really do much together that others didn't except snog. And they'd been doing that for _ages._

Rose sniffed.

"You might as well tell me, I read this chapter during last Hogsmeade weekend."

"How do . . ." Albus frowned. Rose _had _had boyfriends. "How do you tell someone you'd like to do things with them. If you're already dating. Sort of."

"Sort of?" Rose smirked. "If that's why you're mooning over Scor Malfoy, I'm just going to tell you that that's positively incestuous. But all right. I suppose if you're already-erm- intimate on some level, you'd simply keep pushing the envelope. By demonstration."

"Right," Albus swallowed. Class was ending, and Scor would go on to Care of Magical Creatures, while he had Astronomy. "Show him."

Rose looked a bit more sympathetic. "He obviously likes you."

Scor was waiting in the doorway, smiling.

* * *

><p>Albus felt Scorpius slide under his sheets in Gryffindor. In second year they had discovered a charm that kept everyone but their own magical signatures out, but that didn't help with Albus' issue. Mainly his body's reaction around Scor. Which happened <em>all <em>the time now.

"Bussy," Scor's breath was warm on his neck and Albus nearly _groaned. _"I know you're not sleeping, you're not snoring."

Usually Albus would have just told him to fuck off or snogged him silent, but he stared at the faint chink of light coming in from across the room.

"Albus," Scor's arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Are you mad at me because I went to the kitchens with your sister?"

"No."

"You're being a girl."

"No, I'm not, _Scorpius,_ just because you don't understand something . . ."

Scor sat up and tilted his chin. _Fuck._

"So I'm stupid and you're a girl," he said stonily, crossing his arms. "Is that all, Albus Severus, or have you got something else to add tonight?"

_In for a knut . . . _"Just one more thing . . ."

With that, Albus stood up and pushed Scorpius back onto the bed, and straddled his legs. There was a brief intake of breath from underneath him but Albus didn't stop, he _had _to see this through while he had the nerve to do it. Without waiting for whatever remark was bound to come from either of them, he laid atop Scor's prone body, and sealed his lips to the other boy's.

There was a brief, horrible moment in which Scorpius didn't do anything, and then-then his had slid _underneath _Albus' old sleep tee, and rough, calloused fingers that mesmerized him at every Quidditch match skated down his spine and sent sparks of pleasure down his body.

"Bussy," Scor whispered, "Sit back."

And with that, Scor's shirt was off as well, and Albus forgot how to breathe. His skin was the same pale white skin he always saw in the showers; but so close it was incredible: soft and hot and sweaty and _real. _It was amazing to pull reactions out of between kisses, to learn about it in the same way that Albus had learned that a kiss to the side of Scor's earlobe could make him gasp. A kiss to the side of a nipple could make him choke on a moan. How _extraordinary._

"I-" Albus cried out, "I just-"

"Shh," Scor whispered.

Their hips moved together and Albus forgot everything then: time, school, their dorm mates, forgot not moving to fast or too much. Everything felt immediate, everything needed to be _more. _He knew his eyes had closed sometime but he didn't care: he could feel the strands of Scor's sweaty hair under his palm and the skin on his neck ache as Scor's teeth found it. But nothing, _nothing _was as amazing as this; this answering hardness moving right next to his own, even between two pairs of pants.

Then they moved once, _twice_ more and time just _stopped-_

And then sound rushed in, like running water. _Gods._

Albus could feel Scor grinning, their lips were close and chapped from kissing.

"_Wow,"_ Albus said dumbly. "Wow."

"Yeah." Scor nodded against his side. "'S brilliant, Bussy, but you know I'm pants at cleaning charms."

They both burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Rosier Armstrong asked.<p>

"Writing," James bit out.

Rosier tried to look over James' shoulder, but James already knew that old trick. He switched the parchment to the other hand with ease, and set a non-verbal stinging ward around what he was doing. He didn't much care for Rosier to know either way, best friend or not.

"Touchy," That was the good thing about Rosier. He never much minded secrets. "Are you still sore about Scorpius Malfoy putting a laxative in your pumpkin juice?"

James sniffed. Of course, the reason Rosier never much minded secrets was because he was dating one of Slytherin's worst gossips, Aurora Tate.

"Malfoy is a disgusting little brat and if I had enough evidence, I'd get him thrown off the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"You'd get him thrown off because he's good," Rosier frowned. "The only reason the kid even did it was because you started in on his father again. You should give it a rest, Potter. Even in Slytherin the Malfoys have got allies."

James shrugged. It was worth talking about the topic at any length when the common room could be filled with anyone listening. Slytherins wouldn't do too much with the information but gripe; but the other houses tended to hold grudges.

"Yule Ball's coming up," Rosier leaned back in his chair and glared at a first year out of boredom.

"As if the snow wasn't any clue about that." James turned back to his letter to Mum.

"I'm taking Aurora."

Last year had been their first Yule Ball and James, Bess, Aurora and Rosier had gone as a group. Halfway through the summer, though, Aurora and Rosier had begun dating and things had gotten extremely _awkward. _James had always liked Bess, she was pretty, with golden blonde hair and a ready smile, and she had been one of his first friends. But because two of their mates had started dating everyone was determined that they should as well. And James did not fancy Bess.

"Does Bess have a date?"

"No," Rosier smiled. "Aurora said you'd probably ask her at the last minute so she hasn't given up hope yet. But mate, this is getting to be the curtain call, if you know what I mean."

_Awkward._

"I'll definitely get around to it," James sighed, signing off on his letter with a flourish. "What are we doing this weekend?"

"Hogsmeade, but I thought all four of us should go together. The girls are going to want to pick out gowns and all that sort of shit, and it's deadly dull sitting there with a woman's wand holster on your lap, looking the fool. Maybe we can head over to _Quality Quidditch _for a while, as long as we bring them back some chocolates."

James smiled, but feeling his name coupled with Bess' made him feel increasingly claustrophic, and he had no idea why.

The morning of Hogsmeade weekend dawned bright and clear, without a bit of rain in sight. Nearly all the students were out that were of age to do so, and it was rather unseasonably warm that day, so nearly everyone was out in their most fashionable fall attire, Hogsmeade's weekends were for dressing up and attracting the attention of the opposite sex in any way possible. Even when it snowed girls wore skirts that were just under regulation length.

Bess and Aurora were waiting for James and Rosier by the gates by the time the boys had arrived. Even if James didn't fancy Bess, he certainly had noticed that she was pretty, outside the uniform she was even more so, with a bright blue headband to match her blue eyes. Why she hadn't just flirted with any other boy and gotten a date already didn't make any sense to James; girls were daft creatures.

As soon as they made it into Hogsmeade village proper, Rosier and Aurora began walking just a bit ahead. Far enough ahead to give the semblance of privacy whilst they were still able to eavesdropping. Lovely. James should have figured there was a plan: they weren't Slytherins unless there was a _plan._

"Lovely day," Bess said airily. It was, but it was also bad small talk from someone who knew what your farts smelt like. James sighed internally.

"Yes."

Bess nodded. "Do you just want to catch up with Rosier and Aurora, then?"

"No," James frowned. Bess was his friend. He didn't want to hurt her feelings either.

Bess smiled eagerly. A little _too _eagerly.

"James, d'you wanna go with me to the Yule Ball?" It came out fast.

"Yes." That also came out fast.

Before James could say another word Bess had rushed ahead to catch up with Aurora. Then the two girls had rushed ahead to the jewellery shop.

Rosier smiled. "You look a bit hex-struck, mate."

"She asked me."

Rosier's eyebrows rose, then settled. "Well. Trust a Slytherin girl to get what she wants. Any means and all that rot. Let's go to The Three Broomsticks."

The Three Broomsticks was as crowded as usual and the only way they got a table was by Rosier slipping a few Hufflepuffs some gold to leave. Unfortunately it directly across from the long banquet table that the Gryffindors considered to be theirs. A large group was stationed there, at the head was seated that pompous git Bradley and his girlfriend with her manly jaw. Beside him was Malfoy his little protégée, dressed in Muggle jeans and a t-shirt, and next to him, his own brother Albus, as attached to Malfoy as usual.

Albus was always with Malfoy, or Rose, when Malfoy was off trying to prove he was something of a seeker. Today Albus was dressed just as badly as Malfoy, in Muggle jeans and a jumper, with his hair tossed around like mad. Finnegan, another git, said something to Albus and Malfoy and they both turned pink and everyone laughed. _Happy fucking chums. _

"Looks like an advert for quality Magical education," Rosier sneered. "Look how they all just get along."

James gulped down his butterbeer and went to rise, but Rosier put out a hand.

"Start something in here and Madam Hannah will write your father."

It was the worst thing to tell James.

James shoved past him, towards the Gryffs.

"Enjoying yourselves?" James snorted, but he was mainly looking at Malfoy. Malfoy was laughing at something one of the older Gryffindors said, but as soon as he approached, he glared.

"We _were_," Albus sighed. "Don't you have Zabini's arse to kiss or that yellow haired girl's cloak to carry?"

A few Gryffindor's sniggered.

Malfoy was still whispering with someone across the table and was paying James no mind. He snapped out- "Well you'd know about carrying yellow girl's cloak's wouldn't you, Albus? You and Malfoy are-"

"_Say _it," Malfoy hissed. "I dare you."

They both raised their wands at the same time- James was dressed in a girl's cloak and high heels and nothing underneath, and Malfoy had on a face of makeup before Madam Hannah rushed over to break up the fight.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she sighed. "And James Potter! If it isn't at school, it certainly won't be in my pub! Now get yourselves sorted- pink certainly isn't your colour, Jamie-"

The Gryffindors roared at that.

Madam Hannah narrowed her eyes, but her lips twitched. "And lavender certainly isn't yours, either, Scor."

James glared across the pub as Albus dabbed the lipstick off of Scorpius' twisted mouth, the lips pink and irritated underneath.


	19. The Yule Ball

_ The Yule Ball_

"I've got a spot on my chin!" Albus moaned. "It's massive!"

"My dad taught me a Healing spell for things like that," Scor said, looking up from buttoning his shirt. "But I'm not sure if I've got the wand motion right."

"Is it going to be like the time you swore you knew how to cover love bites?"

Scorpius flushed.

"You can ask Bonesy to glamour it," he muttered a moment later. "She did the spots I had last week."

Albus rushed out the room to find her.

By the time Albus came back Scorpius was already dressed.

"I feel like a ponce . . ."

"Well, love, hate to break it to you . . ."

Scor punched him. "But really. Is it that bad?"

Albus pretended to consider it, even though he knew he was blushing already. "It's really fabulous, actually."

Scor leered. "We're definitely leaving early then, Bussy?"

"Oh, definitely." Albus replied back, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>James met Bess down in the Great Hall. Slytherin common room was too full of everyone trying to outdo everyone else by waiting to the last minute to compare dress robes.<p>

Bess looked-Bess looked like an Elizabeth for the first time ever. Aurora and Lacy had piled her hair on her head and threaded it with pearls, and her robes hung off her shoulders and close to her body. She looked like she had a figure, and it was _nice._

More than nice.

It was hard to dance with Bess while watching the little golden curls at her forehead, or smelling the powdery smell of her perfume, but Bess seemed to like it. It was like a little dream.

"You look nice, James," Bess said with a laugh.

"I was supposed to say that," James felt like an idiot.

Bess grinned, and stepped a little closer in the circle of his arms.

Then Bess spun around and giggled. "Oh, look, it's your brother."

And it was. Albus had come down with Malfoy and Finnegan and Rose. Finnegan was holding onto Rose's arm instead of vice-versa and was looking like he had won the _Gringotts Giveaway. _Albus whispered something to Malfoy and Malfoy turned bright pink.

"Aren't they cute?"

"Who?"

"Little Scor Malfoy and your brother."

_Malfoy and your brother. __**Malfoy and your brother. **__Impossible. _

James plastered on a fake smile as he spun Bess away.


	20. an interlude before a holiday

_I**nterlude**: Letters Delivered from and to Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mrs. J. Evertt Corstead (born Miss Pansy Parkinson)_

_Draco-_

_Happy Birthday, you old shit. _

_Hope you and Potter will enjoy this. _

_Yours,_

_Pansy._

* * *

><p><em>Pansy,<em>

_How lovely of you to send me a gold-plated sex toy. _

_Potter did not understand your crass humour, but I put the toy to good use shutting him up. How are you, old girl?_

_-D._

* * *

><p><em>D-<em>

_I wake up, count my millions, you must know how that goes, since you have Potter's now._

_Come spend the summer with me, and bring my godson. I'll even let you bring Potter, see how mad I've become in my solitude?_

_P._

* * *

><p><em>Pansy,<em>

_If you're not mad now, you're certainly become so once I tell you this. Potter and I found Albus and Scorpius (he will forever be Scorpius) doing, well, their mouths were certainly occupied, that's all I can say. Potter is traumatized. I've a mind to send him to you to finish up his schooling in Salem. Excuse me, Potter is due for his smelling salts._

_-DM._

* * *

><p><em>Draco-<em>

_HA! I certainly can't say I'm surprised! You took two teenaged boys and you raised them under the same roof, you and Potter both must have been addled by the War. Anyway, don't treat the boys too badly, how much happier would you have been if you would have gotten your hooks into Potter at age 16? Think about it._

_My invitation is still open. Do come and stay. I'd **love** to meet this little Potter now._

_Pansy._

* * *

><p><em>P-<em>

_Sorry I haven't written, but Potter's case of the vapours saw fit to last us another week. The boys were with me at Thornhedge reenacting love's great tragedy, so I'm desperate for a get-away. Potter would like to invite along his little girl Lily as well. Do let us know how many guest you are open to having, or we're likely to bring down a plague._

_D._


	21. Chapter 21

Mum was doing last minute packing. James could hear her upstairs, humming to herself, excited about going to stay at the famous Mrs. Corstead's house for a whole summer. Mrs. Corstead was one of the richest women alive and owned half of the wireless stations in the States according to what Rosier said.

James really didn't care.

Draco Malfoy had written to Mum himself (the _nerve_) to invite her and Lily, no mention of James. Mum had had to ask about James, but Mum had said that was because James was often so rude to Malfoy's precious ponce of a son.

Everyone knew that Harry caught Albus and little Malfoy shagging or near-abouts.

_Lovely._

But apparently Mum got along just fine with Harry and Draco Malfoy now. When Malfoy had found out what his son and Albus had been up to, he had took Mum to tea. And when James had questioned that, Mum had admitted that she had been friendly with Dad and his partner for a long time.

Friendly enough to go on holiday with them.

Mum was going to shut up Godric's Hollow, so it was either stay with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron or Grandma and Grandpa for the summer. All of his friends were going away: Rosier and Aurora were going to Paris and Bess was going to Milan with her father. It was hard to think about Bess, still. Stupid breakups.

So James decided to go. There were worse things than staying in a rich woman's house for free for three months.

"James," Mum cast _sonorus. _"Did you pack your Muggle swimming trunks and your bathing costume? I don't know how Mrs. Corstead lives."

"Isn't America supposed to be liberal?" James had no idea. "Why don't you ask Malfoy?"  
>Mum glared. "I'd ask Mr. Malfoy but those sort of questions are impertinent, James. Pack both."<p>

James wondered how anything could be impertinent considering Draco Malfoy stole away Mum's husband, but it was better to not ask anything at all. Lily had already gone ahead to stay with the Malfoys in their townhouse and so she'd be no help. Not that she'd say a thing. When everyone found out about Albus and Malfoy the younger, Lily just laughed as though it were a lark.

James had thought whatever nonsense was going on between Albus and Malfoy had always been silliness, kid's stuff. But it clearly wasn't.

The Malfoys, Harry and Lily were already at the Portkey Office when James and Mum arrived. Albus and Scorpius were dressed in jeans and those idiotic Gryffindor t-shirts that said things like _Gryffs Can Make Your Girl Roar_. Lily had on a sundress that was far too short but no one seemed to notice or care.

"Are we overdressed?" Mum motioned to James and her own robes. Malfoy frowned.

"Not at all. Only the Gods know what Pansy will be wearing. We should be going, we'll have to take a Muggle car the rest of the way there."

"We can't Floo?" James asked.

"No," Harry snorted. "Parkinson is paranoid. You can't even apparate in."

It took over three hours of pure Muggle traffic to get to Southampton and to Mrs. Corstead's enormous, sprawling white monolith of a home. It took up acres of land, and had gates with yellow pansies, obviously built for the eccentric heiress who lived within. Two small swimming pools were on either side, surrounded by fountains and ruins, and a hill led to a well trimmed beyond.

"So all this will be yours, Scor," Albus said eagerly. James frowned. Obviously the mysterious Mrs. Corstead had no children.

All at once the gates opened at a trim woman with a bob of black hair with streak of white came out. She was curvy and still rather pretty with diamond glasses pinched to her upturned nose. On her head was a turban of paisley coloured fabric.

"Potter," Mrs. Corstead sniffed. "How lovely of you to bring me such a . . . _menagerie."_

"Parkinson." Harry said stiffly. "Thanks for having us."

"The rest of you may call me Pansy," she smiled. She had very even, white teeth. "Never liked my husband much, and I don't care to hear his last name. Come in."

_Pansy _grabbed Healer Malfoy as soon as he got in the door and rushed off into some room, leaving the rest of them stunned until a thin Spanish maid showed them all to their rooms. Then they were basically left to their own devices.

_Lovely._

A knock came at the door. It was Lily, and she was smiling.

"Isn't this place grand? If you pick up the bell by your bed you can get anything you want delivered up! I got champagne, but don't tell Mummy."

James rolled his eyes. "Are you just going to sit in bed and get pissed, then?"

Lily huffed. "Might do. Albus and Scor are busy. Hey, did you know Mrs.- Pansy owns the beach over that hill? We could throw a party!"

James snorted. "We don't know anyone, you idiot."

Lily crossed her arms. "You're going to ruin this summer!"

The door slammed.

James rang the bell. Apparently, the invisible house elves also brought up firewhiskey, too.

The hill was rather farther away than it had seemed standing in the front walkway of the house, but drunk James felt filled with a sense of purpose. He followed the trail up the steep hill and slid rather than walked down the rest of the way; his legs like jelly underneath him as gravity and intoxication forced him to lose his balance.

The water stretched out endlessly before him, and it crashed against the shore like black lava. The air was cool and salty, and thick with moisture, and James toed off his shoes and pushed his feet into the sand. It bubbled up and formed pockets underneath his feet, and the moon lit them up for a moment, highlighting the little mounds.

"Hey," James said to no one at all. "The sand here-it's purple!"

"It is," a voice said, amused. It was Scorpius Malfoy, dressed in a t-shirt and Muggle swim shorts.

James nearly stumbled. It was the first civil words they had ever exchanged and James' feet were still burrowed. He felt like the world's biggest berk.

Scorpius muttered a spell and his feet were free.

"Thanks," James said ungratefully.

Scorpius moved a little closer. He gestured out to the beach.

"Before my father took up with yours I used to spend my summers here. I wanted my dad to marry Pansy so badly," he gave a bitter laugh. "Of course that didn't happen. I don't think even Pansy was holding out for something so stupid. But isn't the sand beautiful? Pansy said the beach was Slytherin, that's why it was purple. Because it had to struggle to be noticed, against the odds."

James swallowed. "What do you think?"

Scorpius shrugged. "About what?"

"About Slytherins." James had no idea what he was talking about any more.

Scorpius turned and looked out at the sea. The wind pushed his golden hair back away from his face and toward James, and determined, James touched his shoulder. When Scorpius turned around his eyes were wild.

"I should-" Scorpius motioned to leave, but James grasped both his shoulders. Malfoy was trembling.

James shook his head.

"Let me- _let me-_"

James wasn't sure if he leant down or if Scorpius Malfoy tipped his head upward first, but in the end it didn't matter. Their mouths were opening and sliding together, clumsy with alcohol and with a strength and purpose behind it that none of James' kisses with girls had matched. Scorpius' hands traveled up into his hair and James gasped as he tugged the red curls. Everything felt _bright _and _new._

James pulled him closer and kissed him harder now. Of their own volition his hands slid under the edge of Malfoy's shirt and then-

And then Scorpius backed away.

"Godric," Malfoy pinched his own mouth under his hand as though he could he could physically harm himself. "I _shouldn't-_I need to go-"

James kicked at the sand in frustration as Malfoy rushed away.

Neither of them noticed Lily, sitting on the docks, watching the scene with keen eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Wow the kiss really got to everyone, didn't it? I know some readers are pro-J/S some AS/S and some are just reading for the drama-I finished this story already so there's actually bits and pieces of everything for everyone in here and I hope everyone enjoys the final chapters, and sticks around for my next AS/S story, which is night and day to this one, since it involves vampires and seers (and don't think Twilight think more Let the Right One In) Thanks for the reviews!_

Albus heard Lily and Scor coming back from the beach beyond Pansy's great hill. He hadn't thought they had gone together-Scor had said he had wanted to see the area he had built sand Hogwartses as a child, and Lily had said she wanted to walk by the pier. Lily was on another one of her diets, determined that this year Max Bulstrode would finally notice her. Albus thought far too many boys noticed her as it was.

Albus thought that Scor would come back to his room and they would snog or put on the wireless. Tomorrow Mrs. Corstead had promised them a tour of Port Lincoln and Mum was excited about the chance to buy American antiques. Scor said there was a really good deli in town that had a massive variety of bagels.

The door slammed to Lily's room. Were Scor and Lily rowing? Scor and Lily were best mates, as far as a girl and a bloke obsessed with Quidditch could be. It seemed odd.

Albus rose and padded across Pansy's Aubusson rug to Lily's shut door. With a push it gave way-in her anger Lily had forgot a locking charm and Albus smirked.

The room was entirely dark except for one candle. Scor's head was in Lily's lap and she was playing with the strands idly-for someone who sounded as though they were mad two minutes ago, Scor and Lily looked cosy.

"What will you do?" Lily's soft voice asked.

"I don't know," Scor replied. He sounded horribly upset. Albus wanted to push open the door the entire way and take his head onto his lap. What had upset him so? Somehow he knew only listening would let him know.

"I don't want to lie," Scorpius continued. "But what else can I do? This is a horrible situation, Lily."

"Did you kiss back?" Lily asked gently. "It only counts if you kiss back."

Albus' heart stopped. _What was going on? _

"I-I did," Scor said finally, "I didn't think I would, but I did. What the in hades does that even mean, Lily? I kissed him, you know? What sort of person does that make me-if it was just having a boyfriend and kissing another bloke, but I kissed James!"

_I kissed James. _Albus felt his stomach drop. Scorpius had kissed James. James had kissed Scor. They had snogged somewhere, today. Dear Merlin, they had touched each other, James and Scor, the two biggest rivals in Hogwarts history, kissing as though it hadn't meant a single thing that they had tried to sabotage each other numerous times for over six years.

And dear gods the pain of it. Scor had _cheated _on him. He had _cheated _with his own brother. And wasn't James straight? Albus held down a hysterical laugh. Apparently he wasn't when it came to Scor Malfoy.

"Will you tell Albus?" Lily asked gently. Apparently Lily wasn't even taking sides! Nice, Lils! Just sit there patting Scor's head while he tells you all about his deception-no it doesn't matter a whit to Albus, forget it.

"I should," Scorpius said sadly. "But how do I tell him? How?"

Lily nodded. "Maybe you can write him a letter? I read in _Teen Witch_ that notes are the window to the soul."

Scor snorted. "I think that Bussy might like to shut this window. Hmm, how shall it go? _Dear Albus: I snogged your brother James, the git who teased me all through Hogwarts. It was brilliant. Also I have feelings for him. Sincerely, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."_

Lily stilled. "You have feelings for James?"

Scorpius sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. "I do. I'm a messed up individual, Lily Luna."

Albus watched, his stomach twisting with betrayal and anger, as Scorpius and Lily hugged.

* * *

><p>In the morning Mrs. Corstead was wearing a large floppy black hat with a feathered brim. She was seated next to Draco, who was looking at her as though his best friend had lost her mind and had to be humoured in order to find the milliner who made her concoctions and kill them. Dad was sitting next to Draco and was rolling his eyes.<p>

Lily was next to Scor who looked as though he hadn't had a bit of sleep, which was unfair, because his dark circles only made him look more attractive. Across the table sat James, watching Scorpius intensely. Scor pretended not to notice.

Albus went into the sitting room instead.

"Aren't you hungry, Albus?" called Pansy. "We have crepes with chocolate."

Albus loved chocolate.

"No," he lied. "I'm fine."

After breakfast Scor sat down next to him and tried to thread their finger together. Albus moved his hand away and picked up one of Pansy's magazines. _The Modern Witch's Home. _Great. Albus thumbed through photographs of gardens and dorcan columns, trying to ignore the heat of Scor's body pressed close.

"Hey," Scor said. "Aunt Pansy has a hedge maze. Do you want to check it out once we get back from Port Lincoln?"

"No," Albus snapped. _You bloody brother-snogger! _"I want to read."

Scor laughed. "You never read, Bussy! Not even for school-you traded your chocolate frog card collection for that cheat sheet for the OWLs. What's wrong with you today-did the Trans-Atlantic Portkey make you sick?"

"It didn't," Albus hissed, "but something else did!"

With that he swept away with a flourish that would have been deemed commendable even by his second namesake.

* * *

><p>Mum, Draco and Mrs. Corstead walked into their fifth antiques store of the afternoon. Mum seemed happy, even in Draco's company, a thing that Albus had never thought possible. They were smiling and gesturing to each other all along the cobblestone street, with Dad taking up the rear, pointing into shop windows and nodding.<p>

Port Lincoln was a really nice town, with antiques stores, a deli, a small hotel, and a few sea food restaurants. There wasn't much to interest teenage wizards so Albus found himself mulling about, looking into shops and glaring, thinking about what he had heard the night before.

Scor was walking with Lily, the two of them had stopped in an old fashioned candy shop and they had bags full of lollies and fudge. Scor's mouth was tinged red from a sweet and Lily had stopped to stare at a boy across the road. Albus rolled his eyes at the pair of them.

James was walking alone, his smirk firmly in place, hands in the pockets of his jeans. Albus longed to say something to him, but for the first time in ages Mum, Dad, Draco and Draco's best friend were laughing together. He couldn't take that away from them, not because James was a git and a thief besides. Not because Scor was a fool, too.

Lily and Scor walked past. Scor was licking another red lolly.

"Hey," Scor said around his mouthful. "We're going up to the bookshop-it's down by the hotel. You want to come?"

"No," Albus grumbled. "I'll just tag along with the rest of them."

Lily looked at him funnily for a moment. "You alright, Bussy?"

"Peachy," Albus said sarcastically.

James walked by, and for once didn't say a word. Instead he did something that managed to raise Albus' ire without speaking. He looked at Scor's mouth as he licked the sweet for one long, lingering moment. Instead of glaring back or saying something smart, Scorpius _blushed_ the sides of his neck tinting a soft pink. Then James smiled wolfishly and walked away.

It only took half a moment, but it was enough. Albus stalked away, mid-conversation.

As he left he heard Lily say; "You're going to have to tell him soon, Scor."

* * *

><p>Albus heard a knock on his door.<p>

"Hey," Scorpius said nervously. He was dressed in his pants and a Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt, and he looked exhausted. "Can I come in?"

"If you like," Albus shrugged, kicking his travel trunk away from his bed instead of using his hands. His toe hurt, but it made him feel better to kick something, anyway.

"Bussy," Scor began slowly, sitting down on the bed. "I know I should have told you yesterday, but when I went to the beach yesterday, I . . that is to say I met up with James and we . . .gods, Albus, this is really harder to say aloud than I thought."

"You snogged," Albus laughed ruefully. "I heard you and Lily come in last night. You know you could have used a locking spell-broken the regulations for something like _that."_

Scorpius blushed. "I didn't mean to-that is to say Lily saw us, Albus, and I just wanted to ask her advice. She's my friend, you know."

"Your friend!" Albus scoffed. "So you wanted to tell _your friend _and _ask her advice _before telling me!And then you spend the whole bloody day making _eyes_ at my brother!"

Scorpius turned bright red and tilted his jaw. "It wasn't like that, Albus! I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you- you _know _you've been my best mate all these years, Bussy! Bloody hell!"

"I'm not your best mate!" Albus roared. "I'm meant to be your _boyfriend_!"

Scorpius deflated right before his eyes-Scor had never been much of a fighter, beyond pranks and James. _James._ Scor had only ever fought with James, never with Albus, or the Gryffindors, or any of James' crew that harassed them. It had always been the two of them, chewing at each other's necks like rabid crups for a reaction.

James and Scorpius

_James and Scor._

**_James and Scor!_**

"How do you feel about James?" Albus hissed, putting the pieces together rapidly in his mind.

"I-I'm not sure," Scor admitted.

"Well," Albus said with an icy glare. "I don't think there's much room for three people this relationship, do you? You better get the _fuck _out of my room until you figure out how you feel about _James_."


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Poor Albus, I really do love him. But I love to hurt him too- and I love your reviews, keep it up guys, and if you love forbidden romances (with a vampire thrown in for good luck) you might want to check out my other story. Albus has much better luck there, bless._

"James!" Mum cried. "Do you need help packing, or can I go down to the shore with Draco and your father?"

James rolled his eyes-during the holiday Mum, Dad, and Draco had hung about together just as much as Lily, Albus, and Scorpius had. _Had. _

Albus had spent most of the holiday holed up in his room, and Lily had clung up to Scorpius until she had found a boy in town to chase after. Then Scorpius had taken to avoiding both him and Albus.

For three weeks. James walked down the stairs. It wasn't _fair. _

Albus had thrown away Scorpius like yesterday's _Daily Prophet _and he was the one being made to suffer. He wanted Malfoy-more than wanted, if he was honest with himself. Ever since the kiss Scorpius had been all he could think about-the scar on his face, his curving, mocking mouth, the shine of his golden-blond hair-

James _wanted_.

"Hello, James," Mrs. Corstead smiled. Mum was of the opinion that Pansy Parkinson was utterly barmy, but James thought it was a persona she acted out to put people off their guard around her. She was, of course, a Slytherin.

"Hello," James said back cautiously.

Pansy nodded. "Are you looking for your mother? They've already left, dear."

James shook his head.

"Or," she said with a sharp look. "Perhaps you're looking for Scor."

James looked up quickly. "Perhaps," he drawled.

"Perhaps," Pansy echoed with a smirk. "You're going to have your work cut out for you there, little Potter. Anyway, he's gone to Port Lincoln to eat at the diner-and he's alone."

"Thanks," James said, shocked.

"No problem," Pansy laughed. "You just remind me of a boy I once knew. And I think you'll make things interesting for me, and I've been rather bored. If I see the inside of another antique shop I'll projectile vomit."

* * *

><p>James walked through the little town. It was lovely here-mostly Muggles, but a few wizards as well. Everyone was wealthy and exclusive, but no one was so obvious as to plant their gold in another's face. The little colonial stones were moist with the salt of sea water and Jaguars and Mercedes were parked vertically to the pavement, facing the stores painted pastel colours.<p>

Scorpius was seated in the diner as Pansy had said, at the ice cream bar by the window. He looked forlorn and exhausted in his jeans and t-shirt, and he was scuffing his expensive trainers against the pole of the seat.

When the bell chimed and the door opened Scorpius looked up. He looked at James briefly and turned back to turning his milkshake into a gloopy soup.

"Are you going to ignore me, then?" James hissed.

Scorpius snorted. "Maybe that's what I should have done from the beginning. As it is, you can do whatever you like now. Go ahead-call my father a Death Eater and tell me my mother abandoned me. Now, you can add cheater to the mix-you must be happy."

James jumped up onto the stool beside him, shocked. "Do you think I did this as some kind of prank? As some kind of revenge?"

Scorpius turned to look at him, his scar twisted on his face, and all James wanted to do was throw him to the ground in this crowded diner and kiss and hold and _touch. _

"How can I know?" Scorpius said stiffly. "I've always hated you, and you've always hated me-and now Albus has-"

"Has what?" James asked, full of anticipation and hope. _Had they broken it off? _

Scorpius turned back to his pathetic soup, twisting his straw. "He doesn't want me anymore," Scorpius said sadly. "I've no one to blame for that but myself, anyway, it doesn't excuse that kiss-what you did, Potter-"

"James," James said hoarsely, placing his hand on Scorpius' on the artificial tabletop. "Call me James, yeah?"

Scorpius nodded once and then turned to look at him. His eyes were dilated and only a little rim of the familiar hazel was visible. As if under a spell James could feel himself moving forward, sliding closer to meet the lips that were reaching closer to touch his own-

"Not here," Scorpius said, swallowing to force the words out. "We can't, not in this sort of place."

James looked around. American wizards were slowly losing their prejudice to same-sex alliances, but American Muggles were as prejudiced as ever. A kiss like this would certainly draw attention.

But Scorpius had said _not here _not _not at all. _James looked at him, watching his mouth work and the scar move, tracing nonsense patterns into his hand in James' own.

"Where can we go?" James asked, frustrated. He had never wanted a thing as much as he wanted Scor Malfoy and he was determined to have him before his holiday was out, and they returned to Hogwarts and Albus could manipulate him back.

"We can't in the house," Scorpius said. "Albus and our parents, and Pansy-it's too dangerous. I don't want to upset them with explanations."

_And I don't want to waste time with them, _James thought.

"The hotel," James remembered. "Up the road. We can go there for a few hours and we'll be back in time for the portkey."

Scorpius nodded, his face looking haunted. "Alright."

The hotel was a haunted looking place with dark woods and faded red carpets, and dusty candelabras that hinted that if they had been used by wizards, it had certainly never been in this century. With a bit of a suggestion spell and a lot of American dollars James was able to secure them a room for the night, not that he meant to stay.

The room they received was small and cramped, and it didn't have much more than a twin bed, a wardrobe and a bathroom down the hall but for their purposes it would do very well.

Scorpius sat down on the bed and looked out the window. "It has a good view."

James looked out. It was a garbage shute. They both laughed. It definitely lightened the mood, at least for a moment.

"What do you want with me, James?" Scorpius said, after a brief moment.

"I'm not sure yet," James said, with Scorpius' body so close, he had lost his ability to dissemble.

"Me neither," Scorpius breathed. "I just want to know, to _understand_ why I feel this way about you_-"_

Scorpius slid onto his lap, ever the rash Gryffindor. His body was lean and strong, and as James wrapped his arms around him, he could feel the wiry muscle; the hidden strength. Coming to a decision he slipped his hands up under the t-shirt and felt the muscle tighten under the skin and Scorpius wrapped his arms around James. Their lips met. It was hot and moist, and a million times better sober, his body hardening in a second as Scor Malfoy's moved against him. They slid together inexpertly, getting to know each other's bodies, the feel of each other's chests underneath their shirts something _crackled _in the air around them, and James pushed Scorpius down onto the faded print of the floral duvet on the mattress.

"Can I?" he said, motioning to the shirt.

Scorpius' face was tinged pink, his lip chapped and James didn't want to waste time taking off their shirts, he wanted to dive right back in and _go-_

"Yes," Scorpius gasped, pulling off his shirt, "Yes, _please_-"

They were soon naked except for their pants, and it seemed such a silly barrier to one part of James' mind and such a huge part to another. He wanted to _touch_ him, desperately, like his hands were touching the soft sparse bits of white blonde hair in a trail. As they moved together he toyed with the waistband of Scorpius' pants and Scorpius arched up and _moaned._

"Gods," he cried. "Just do it, yeah? Just do it-"

Then there was a sharp bang and a loud, feminine gasp-

James opened his eyes.

Dad, Mum, Draco Malfoy, Albus and Lily had broken into the room.

* * *

><p>Mum and Draco Malfoy wouldn't look at either of them.<p>

Dad had put tracking charms on all the children before the trip, afraid that the rabid Americans would steal his younglings. When Scorpius and James hadn't shown up in time for the car back to the American Portkey Terminal, Dad had activated the charm, tracking Scorpius and James to the hotel.

Albus was crying and Lily was consoling him.

"What did you think you were doing, James?" Dad said wearily. "Did you think of your brother before all this started?"

"They're not together," James said.

Dad looked at Albus-he was red-eyed now, and furious.

"The reason we're not together is because you snogged him the first day here!"

Scorpius flinched.

"It's not all Scorpius' fault," Lily defended. "He went and tried to tell Albus the truth and Albus broke it off with him-he was free to shag whoever he liked."

"You're always on his side, Lily," Albus shouted, "Never on mine! You just like him because he's a Quidditch star and he's popular!"

"That isn't true," Lily snapped. "You're just sore because you got thrown over for J-"

"Enough!" Dad roared. "We're obviously _never _going to settle this properly, and personally, I can't be arsed to care! Lily, I'm glad you defend your friends, but both Scorpius _and_ James are quite wrong. Albus, I'm sorry you were hurt. Scorpius, you lose flying privileges for a week for kissing James while still with Albus. James, let your sainted mother deal with you. And if James and Scorpius are shagging, then may the gods protect us!"


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews, even the critical ones- I did mention in the summary that there was J/S, please don't hex me because you're upset. However mean Jamie is I think James makes it up by the end by being the grownup that Albus and Scor aren't able to. So he's really decent deep *deep* down. As for my other story that's very very AS/S but we're ages away from that, they're still kids ;)_

It was the week before school went back and Albus was miserable. He _hated _James. It would be his sixth year and James' seventh and after Albus would be well rid of him. Maybe James would join a commune, or disappear to study the ancients in Greece. Maybe he would move to Salem, or Morocco, or Provence.

Lily was staying with them. She was still cross with Albus for blaming her for what happened with Scorpius and James. Really it hadn't been Lily's fault. Albus knew that-he also knew Lily had a huge blind spot when it came to Scor.

He had just been angry. When he apologised though, Lily had accepted it with a lot of ill-faith. It was the red hair, like James, she held on to a lot of anger.

Albus was lonely. Besides Lily and Scor, Rose was his only other best friend. And Rose wouldn't be home for another two days. Albus sighed and tried to force himself to read.

"Scor," Lily called. She was wearing pumps in the house to practice for this year's Yule Ball. "Scor-it's the post!"

Scorpius hung over the banner. "Is there something for me?"

"Two things!" Lily said eagerly. She sniffed at Albus, who wasn't any fun compared to someone with regular drama in their life.

Scorpius came down with a _thump! _and opened the first letter. He showed Lily a line and Lily began to laugh.

"Hmph!" Albus snorted. "Letter from James?"

"That's not your business, Albus Severus!" Lily said, with her hands on her hips. Albus felt vaguely bad for her future husband.

"It's from Eamon," Scorpius said tiredly. "Come on, Lils, I want to show you the Dorman Dodge with a right angle!"

Albus knew that James was writing to Scor. Draco would give him the letters with an eye-roll and a pat on the head like _my son's shagging, bless. _

Why did it bother Albus so much? Maybe because he and Scorpius had never shagged? Hadn't ever did much with their clothes off, either-a few stolen blow jobs and hand jobs, and those had been rare and few and far between. Maybe James was more sexual? More interesting to another bloke?

Albus had no idea-if he went outside right now and told Scorpius _hey I'll shag you mate, drop my brother_ what would happen? Would Scorpius? Or would Scor laugh and say _your brother has a bigger wand and knows how to use it._

Albus plopped down on his bed. He'd never been single-how did single people act-what did they do? Scorpius had James, and all he had was Rose to tell him I told you so.

* * *

><p>The morning of King's Cross Albus looked around for his mum. She looked well, in business robes and an emerald brooch that she had bought on Long Island. Mum had been named Assistant Editor of <em>Quidditch Weekly <em>and everyone was saying that Mum went from strength to strength, there was no more gossip about Dad and Draco, that was such old news it was deemed boring.

Albus looked across at James. James was taller than Albus, and more broad shouldered, with curly red hair that was closely cropped to his head. He was handsome, with freckles and deep brown eyes-James looked more like Uncle Charlie at first glance than Dad. Albus supposed that if he were Scorpius he'd fancy someone tall and barrel-armed and fierce, not a thin little Harry Potter substitute.

Scorpius opened the door of Albus' compartment.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. "I know we haven't gotten on all summer-but I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and Eamon and Lily and Cyrus Bones?"

Albus longed to get up and go, but instead hissed-"Do they know you and my brother shagged?"

Scorpius flinched. "They're our friends, Albus. I thought we could-we could at least be friends again. Since you don't want to be with me."

Albus stood up. "What does it matter what I want? You went off and shagged my brother _the very next day_!"

"You told me to _figure it out_!" Scorpius retorted. "That's what I thought you me-never mind-never mind. I just wanted to be friends, at the very least."(break)

"You better," Rose hissed so that Madam Hinley could not hear them. "Tell me what's going on."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"You are a _liar._" Rose thumped his fingers with her DADA textbook. "Fine, I'll start. Scor Malfoy ate lunch last Tuesday at the Slytherin table. Then James went to watch the Gryffindor practice this morning, and cheered-and I don't mean in a taunting _we will beat you _manner. Finally: look across the room."

Scor was sitting with James in the row of tables eloquently called Lover's Lane. Albus and Scor had never sat there-they had always laughed and the couples who would flaunt their relationships, and make a show of every little kiss and hand-hold. But _now _Scor was sitting there with his brother. The two of them had books open, but they weren't reading _oh no_ - Scorpius had his head bent so that it was almost on James' shoulder and they were _sitting closely. _

"They're together," Albus tried to shrug as he bent his quill in half.

Rose laughed. "Scor Malfoy finds someone with an ego as big as his! I can't believe it-when did you dump him?"

Albus stared at the words in his textbook, as they swirled when his eyes watered. "When I found out he was snogging James."

"Oh," Rose said softly. "I'm so sorry, Albus. That little shit-"

"No, Rose," Albus said, putting a hand up to keep from invoking the _Ron Weasley Temper of Doom _that Rose had inherited. "He apologised, and it's over."

Rose sat back down with a huff. "Over for them, at any rate. A more shameless pair I never laid eyes on-what will you do, Albus?"

"Do?" Albus scoffed. "They're the one's doing. I'm over it."

_Liar, Liar._

Scorpius still had the bed next to his. For the first time in their history at Hogwarts, it was used. Scor was always out though-he was the Quidditch Captain, and very popular, and the Slytherins had taken in their long lost Malfoy with open arms. They finally had a Quidditch team to root for, and a golden couple on which to rest their laurels.

James had started to duel just last year but was already the school's Dueling Champion and Chess Champion. The Slytherins liked to say that James couldn't find a spot he couldn't reason his way out of, but Albus thought it was just another sign he wasn't to be trusted.

The door opened and Scor slipped in.

"Out late in the Snake Pit," Eamon teased.

"Oh, leave off," Scor laughed, tossing a pillow from his bed onto Eamon's. "I had practice, too, you berk."

"Yeah," Eamon said. Eamon was also on the team. "But I got back two hours ago. Wonder where you where?"

"Shut it," Scorpius said with a rustle. Albus could hear him taking off his trousers and shirt and laying them aside. "Night guys."

After a moment of silence, Scor said; "Albus-Albus are you awake still?"

Albus held in his breath, hoping his too-fast beating heart wasn't making a sound.

"If you were asleep," Scorpius finally said sadly. "I know that you'd be snoring. I guess that you haven't forgiven me yet, huh?"

_I guess not_, Albus thought miserably, burying his face in his pillow.

* * *

><p>James took Scor's hand as they walked through Hogsmeade together. Rosier and Aurora and Scor's friend Cyrus Bones and his girlfriend Jenna Turpin walked with them. Bess was somewhere in the crowd. At first James had been slightly worried about telling Bess, but over the summer she had met a boy from Durmstrang through her family and they were writing, so she was really pleased for James.<p>

"You need new gloves," James said to Scor's neck and was pleased to see him flush just the tiniest bit. Cyrus Bones rolled his eyes as if _here we go again._

Scorpius pulled on a glove. "Albus gave me these third year. They used to be blue, but Dad tried a cleaning charm once."

James tensed a bit, but Rosier roared laughter. "A Malfoy cleaning-I have to tell Mamma that! She'd _never _believe that."

"I'd offer you a memory of it," Scor snorted. "But I don't own a pensieve-and Harry's pensieve is locked up in Grimmauld's Place."

"It's full of war memories," James said. "Where are we going first?"

"Why do you ask when you're only going to veto anything we say," Aurora smirked. "Unless it comes from Scor."

Scor shrugged. "Everyone knows I'm going to say _Quality Quidditch. _Anyone want to go anywhere else?"

"I'm going to have to veto," James said to general laughter. "I want to pass by Gladrags with Malfoy before he loses his fingers to hypothermia."

"Well," Cyrus said. "We'll hold you a table, mate. Merlin knows I didn't come on this trip to go _shopping._"

James took Scorpius' hand. Around them their schoolmates trudged through the snow, in thick black robes or Muggle-style coats. Scorpius had on a black robe and a red Muggle hoodie over his head, and as he walked the cold Scottish air would whip his bangs around, creating the traditional Gryffindor colours of gold on red. James tugged his hand once, and Scor looked up and smiled at him, and they walked on silently, as if they were the only people in the entire village.

They stopped in front of the store.

"You really don't have to do this," Scor protested, "I'm fine, James."

"You're an idiot and you'll freeze," James responded. "And I'm not going to snog a corpse."

Scor turned a bit pink. "You would, if it was mine," he tossed out, sauntering into the store.

_I might, _James admitted internally.

"Hello, young Mr. Potter," a fawning wizard said. "What do you need today?"

James motioned to the new dragonhide gloves in dark blue that were in the store window. The shop keeper levitated them down with a smirk and held them out, as though certain he was going to acquire the sale.

"James, don't," Scor said, holding out instead a pair of striped mittens rather like his old spotchy gloves. "They're far too dear."

James picked them up. They _were _dear-at least half of his usual allowance, but he could always beg one of his uncles for more money if something came up. And it would please James to see Albus' old gift off of Scor's hands for good.

"Please," James said, using his huskiest voice, which he _knew _what kind of reaction Scor would get to that if they were alone. "Let me get this for you, yeah? You need it, and it would make me happy to do it-come on, Scor-"

Scor beamed. "All right-but don't you dare try and use this against me in some sort of way later, Potter."

"Oh no," James swore, "Wizard's promise and all that." _I plan to use this against Albus instead._

* * *

><p>"Hiya!" Cyrus screamed. James winced internally-Bones was one of the most tolerable of Scor's friends, but he still had his many Gryffindor traits-like screaming across a crowded bar.<p>

"You could have just sent out sparks," James said irritably.

"_You_ could have," Cyrus said reasonably, "But I can't-I'm underage until August, just like Scor. And I've got six detentions for setting off deadly plants to duel in Herbology."

Turpin snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Well," Aurora said, her eyes sparkling with the hint of new gossip. "Did you go off snogging or did you actually go off shopping?"

"Rory," Rosier said mildly. He was far too interested in the gossip to actually scold his girlfriend who could out-hex him anyway.

Scorpius showed them the gloves. The girls _ooo'd _and _aaa'd _and generally made James feel as though he won Boyfriend of the Century. Rosier and Cyrus looked at him as though they wanted to curse him witless, because the girls would certainly want something after that-although James hoped, not dragonhide gloves.

James reclined back and sipped at his butterbeer, throwing his arm far too casually around Scor's shoulders. If Scorpius noticed the tension in the gesture, he didn't say, instead he ruffled James' hair a bit and then snuggled into his embrace.

Albus had arrived.

He came in with Rose, Eamon Finnegan, and that twit girl Smith that Rose always hung about with. They took a table across the room, and Aurora's eyes _gleamed._

Fucking gossip.

"Look who's just arrived-what's left of the Great Gryffindor Brigade," Aurora tossed out with ill will.

Cyrus glared at her as Scorpius winced visibly. James wanted to curse her sightless, but-but then he could use this to his advantage . . .

"You should say hello," James said softly to Scor. "If you want."

"You won't mind," Scor said hopefully, his eyes shining.

_Oh I mind, but that wouldn't be smart . . ._

"Yeah," James continued. "You and Cyrus. Show off your new gloves too-if you want, anyway."

Scor looked a bit torn at that last part, but he picked up his gloves and nodded. He and Cyrus walked over to the table. At first Albus didn't much look at Scor, but as they talked James could see him nodding, taking the bait . . . and then they saw the gloves . . . Albus stood up and dropped his tankard of ale back on the table with a _slosh! _and left.

Cyrus took Scor's arm and they walked back to James' table.

"I'd be bad company if I stayed," Scor shrugged, ever the gallant Gryffindor.

James stood up with him. "I'll walk you back."

They walked down the high street in silence. Finally Scor said, "Cyrus says I should just give up-on trying to be friends with Albus. But it's hard, you know? We've been friends since I was ten-I just don't know any other way to be."

James nodded. "Do you think Albus wants to?"

Scor laughed hollowy. "He wouldn't accept my apology, or my explanation-he wouldn't even be my friend again. I don't think there's hope for us, not in this world."

James pulled Scorpius close in a hug-

And caught sight of Albus' gloves, still balled up in the pocket of his coat.

James forced away his glare with a lot of willpower and bent down and held Scorpius close here on the middle of the high street, where it'd be spread about like wildfire by the gossips tomorrow in school.


	25. Chapter 25

"Did you _hear_," began Susan Coyle in Care of Magical Creatures, "What Scor Malfoy and James Potter were doing on the High Street of Hogsmeade?"

"I've no idea," said Bonnie Wately eagerly.

"Weel," Susan began, "Jenny Thomas told me that her little brother Benjy was out for his first Hogsmeade and he woke up late-you know how those Thomases are. Anyway, Scor Malfoy and James Potter were snogging and basically having vertical sex on the High Street. Well that's what Jenny said."

Someone Albus didn't know whispered something to Bonnie and she stared at him. Soon the whole class did. It was always like this now-_stare at Albus and see if he's upset about Scor and James. _Albus pushed down his bangs and forced himself to focus.

As soon as Scor walked into class everyone stopped talking. Of course they didn't talk when he was around. _Of course_. Instead they just asked him how he was going to win the Quidditch Cup or what he thought about the competition, or did he have a strategy? And Scor would just _bloody _beam and lap up their attention, and joke about and make everyone like him and make Albus look like a dull bastard.

Funny how all the things he had loved about Scor suddenly made him sick.

As soon as class ended, Albus pushed through the doors. Sometimes Scor would be there, waiting, waiting to talk to him and trying to make it all up, but Albus couldn't deal with him. Not yet. He couldn't see Scor happy with someone else, or listen to whatever nonsense Scor was going to feed him as an excuse for what he did.

"Albus," Scor said seriously. "Are you going to always hate me?"

"It's entirely possible," Albus snapped back. "Are you still shagging my brother?"

Scor's eyes looked very sad. "The way this began, Albus, it wasn't meant to be like this, I just wanted to-"

"Just shut up," Albus said fiercely, "Before you feed me another one of those Slytherin lies you picked up from your boyfriend, Malfoy." Scorpius nodded once, he looked in fact close to tears. Albus didn't stay to watch where he went- he had some idea. He was rushing down the stairs . . .towards the Slytherin dorms . . .

_The more you push him away, the more he'll run to James, _his mind warned, but Albus shut that off. Scor had chosen James, and he kept choosing him, over and over. It was only Albus that kept getting hurt in the process.

* * *

><p>"The Yule Ball's coming up," Rose said seriously.<p>

"I haven't gone to the Yule Ball since I was in fourth year," Albus scoffed. He and Scor had left early to-had gone and fooled around in an empty classroom while all the professors were on duty patrolling the dance floor.

"I'm going," Rose said importantly. "Cyrus Bones has asked me and I said yes."

Albus pretended not to care. Eamon was going with Gloria Warbeck, which left Albus entirely alone that night. Alone on a night when most people would be dancing and snogging and shagging, and if they weren't doing the last two, they would at least be doing something in the middle.

"James and Scor are going," Rose said awkwardly. Awkward was a new thing for her, and it didn't suit. Rose was supposed to be the know-it-all in the family. "Dad told me-James asked him for some money for new dress robes because Aunt Ginny told him last year's were fine."

"What did Uncle Ron say?" Albus hoped he said no. In fact Albus hoped that James dropped a bottle of ink on his old robes trying them on and couldn't go to the Ball. Which led him to imagine Scor going to the Slytherin dorms and them shagging all night instead . . .

"What do you think," Rose rolled her eyes. "He gave him extra money and wished him _good luck _- Mummy was furious, but Dad thinks Scor Malfoy and a ginger Weasley shagging is the funniest thing since the time that Uncle Harry got drunk and started calling Aunt Luna's bald neighbor Voldemort."

Albus held in a chuckle- Dad _did _have a really low tolerance for liquor.

"So," Rose continued. "What will you do that night? You can always ask someone-I know dozens of girls fancy you."

"I'm gay," Albus retorted smartly.

"So go as friends," Rose said with another eye roll. Her eyes must have the strongest muscles in Scotland. "People do that all the time."

"Like who?" Albus said, feeling like the loneliest loser in Hogwarts history.

"Like me," Rose said. "And plenty of people! Not everyone is looking for sex or a relationship from a bloody dance. Merlin, Albus."

"Alright," Albus said, putting up his hands before Rose got good and started on her rant. "Who are some nice, single witches, then?"

Rose pulled out a long sheet of parchment. _Merlin. _She had made a bloody list-only Rose would make a bloody list to tackle a problem which could just as easily be solved by pointing out a few girls during class or at mealtime.

"Well," Rose said, "Glenna Dunleavy hasn't got a boyfriend, and she's considered the prettiest Hufflepuff in the school. Perhaps you can ask her, Albus."

"Glenna's a seventh year," Albus thought, horrified. He couldn't ask out a seventh year girl-the thought of asking out a witch still gave him the _malarious mips_, but he was willing to try it. A seventh year was reaching far too high! Plus Glenna was extremely popular, she could make his life a living hades-

"James is a seventh year," Rose said, "And Scorpius and he are together. You simply have got to have _standards._"

Albus bristled. "I'm not having _those _kinds of standards, thank you very much. Pick someone more-more normal."

"Gemma Smith," Rose said.

Gemma was Rose's best friend, and one of Albus' friends as well now, which meant she knew all about the Albus and Scor bloody saga. It would be easy to invite Gemma-she wouldn't expect all the things a normal date might, and yet it would still be fun and lively and a good time. Albus nodded eagerly.

"Can you tell Gem I want to go with her?" Albus asked Rose. Rose snorted. "That is a very unconventional way to ask a date out, Albus Severus."

"But I don't have any classes with her," Albus whined. "Please, Rosie."

"All right," Rose sighed. "Merciful magic."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for asking me," Gemma smiled. She had a pretty smile, it sort of twisted up only in one corner and the other corner had a pocket dimple. Albus watched as it winked away.<p>

"Thanks for saying yes to Rose," Albus snarked and Gemma laughed.

Albus knew he was supposed to compliment Gemma on her robes and her hair, but he didn't know much about either. The robes _were _pretty he supposed-a shiny black with one bare shoulder and one covered one, and her hair was shiny and red and piled up and a bit rolled down her covered shoulder in a plait.

"You look nice," he said, finally. It seemed safe.

Gemma laughed. "If you say so, Albus."

Gemma didn't put any pressure on the situation. She danced a few dances with him, and a few with Eamon and her brother and then sat down because her shoes hurt her feet. Albus went to get her punch, and when he came back their entire table was whispering.

James and Scor had arrived.

They weren't dancing. They were sitting with Rosier and his snot-mouthed girlfriend and James' ex. They were laughing, a lot. From this far, they didn't seem like more than friends, just another inter-House group of old mates. Albus tried to see the fancy robes Uncle Ron had gifted James, but he couldn't tell them apart from any other blokes-perhaps a girl could.

"Ah," Gemma said finally. "Your brother and Scor Malfoy just arrived."

Albus nodded shortly.

"Don't let it bother you," Gemma patted his hand. "Do you want to dance, or something?"

"Sure," Albus said, forcing a smile. On the dance floor Hugo and Lily were jumping up and down to a merry beat.

* * *

><p>"It's really hot in there," Gemma said, swinging her high heels shoes over her shoulders as her feet sank into the moist grass. In the shadows of the darkened Quidditch pitch people were kissing and <em>shh-ing<em> each other.

"Yeah," Albus nodded. Despite everything, he had had a great night. Gemma was funny and witty and had a way of making the worst situation seem tolerable. Albus threw his arm around her shoulder companionably.

"Ready to go back?" he asked her.

"Sure-" Gemma began.

Just then Scor darted out from the shadows. His hair was wild, and his mouth was kiss-bitten. His fine robes had been torn at the collar and then unbuttoned, and his chest was slightly visible. There were love-bites and some scratches.

He looked right through Albus as though he didn't see him.

"James," he shouted, swaying. He was _pissed_. Albus felt his knees lock in anger. "Jamie! You bloody bastard, I swear to-"

James appeared next. Unlike Scorpius he was in a bit better shape-although he was missing his new, expensive robes, his shirt and necktie were on, and only his hair was mussed and lips were chapped red. James also appeared a bit more sober.

"Shh," he said, pulling Scorpius to him. "Here I am."

James stared into Albus' eyes and made a production of slowly pulling up his trouser zipper.

* * *

><p>Albus decided that he <em>hated <em>the summer. Why oh why had he once decided that it was a good idea to date Scor Malfoy, son of his dad's lover? If he could think things through, he'd tell his eleven year old self that the way you feel at eleven, at, fourteen, and at sixteen are _not_ the way you feel at sixteen and a half.

He didn't really hate Scor anymore. It had taken all year-all year of avoiding Scorpius and seeing his and James' relationship flaunted in his face to get over it. Frankly, he missed his friend. He missed laughing with Scor, or telling Scor a joke, or being there when Scor was practicing for Quidditch and watching him fly as though he were a part of the air.

Albus wondered if it was like that between him and James, or if it was only about the sex and the snogging for them.

He wondered if Scor still missed him. Somewhere along the way during the year, Scor had stopped trying to reach out to him. Albus didn't really begrudge him that-every time Scor would try to apologise or explain Albus had shut him down or insulted him. Sooner or later Scor was going to give up. Anyone would.

But he still missed him.

"Breakfast," Draco called. Draco was dressed in his green Healer's robes, and had set up a _Tempus _in the kitchen. Dad was already dressed in his black robes threaded with red, which signified that he was Head Auror.

"Bloody hell," Dad said, looking up at the sky. "I'm late. I'm late, Draco."

"It's your own fault," Draco said caustically. "If you hadn't woken me up this morning to-oh, good morning, Albus."

"Oh go on," Albus grinned. "What did Dad do?"

"I'm going to hex my own child," Dad sighed. "What's become of this world? Goodbye, love."

"Goodbye, Potter." Draco snorted.

Draco sat down with his mug that said _I Shag the Boy Who Lived- _Blaise Zabini had gotten it for him for his birthday and Dad had thought it was hilarious.

"I've got an hour before work," Draco drawled. "You want to tell me why you and Scor are still rowing?"

_Not really. _"Because of James," Albus said slowly.

Draco frowned. "Has James done anything to you recently? From what I understand Scor has tried to apologise and explain many times-has he lied?"

"No," Albus sighed. "It's hard. I just see them-"

"And you want what they have," Of course Draco would understand seeing a couple and envying their happiness. Mum and Dad.

Albus blushed. "I don't know what to do."

Draco patted his hand. "If you are meant to be with Scorpius, then that is for the Fates to decide, not you or James, or I, or even Scorpius. But if he's happier with James, then you can't envy him that, Albus. You must find your own happiness."

"How do I do that?"

"Firstly," Draco said with a sad smile. "You have to forgive him for breaking your heart."

* * *

><p>Scorpius was in the garden of Thornhedge, pruning the bristles of his new <em>Windfyre 6100<em>. Pansy had sent it to him as a present for being named Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and everyone had been green with envy.

"Hey," Albus said awkwardly. "Does it need broom polish?"

"No," Scorpius said back slowly. "It's not due for another week. My dad talk to you?"

"Yeah," Albus sat down on the wet grass across from Scor. "I was angry at you. I really was, Scor. I mean, bloody hell-my own brother!"

Scor didn't look up, instead he toyed with a single bristle on the ground, knocking it between a grass blade. "I tried to see if seducing James would make me see that I didn't have any feelings for him."

"And?" Albus thought about it. They had been together a year, it made no sense-

"I do, I have feelings for him." Scorpius laughed hollowly. "I thought I should be a Gryff and follow your advice, you know? Just figure it all out and come right back to you, head held high and proud. Just kiss James in the light of day and tell him _thanks but no thanks I fancy your brother mate _- but for me it doesn't work like that. Not when you really do have feelings for someone. And I never expected all of you to break in there like Aurors watching a blue play."

Albus forced a laugh. "So you and James . . ."

Scor shrugged. "It's not like you and me. But I do care about him, too. And when Harry broke into that hotel, he made a decision for me, didn't he? You'd never have taken me back after that."

_Absolutely not. _Albus nodded silently. The trust he once had for Scorpius had been shattered- and while he envied James his boyfriend, and he wanted his friend back, he knew right now he couldn't go back to the way things had been. Not while he knew Scorpius had feelings for his brother. Not while he knew he was capable of nearly sleeping with him in a hotel in the States while only planning a snog because he'd been so _bloody _swept away by whatever emotion he felt for James. No. He didn't know what would happen in the future, but for right now, there was no going back.

That was that. Scor had feelings for James. And him. Or something. What a bloody mess.

"Are you going over Mum's?" Albus asked.

"In a week," Scor nodded. "I'll be over there the rest of the summer. "

"Oh," Albus said. It was hard to imagine Scor over at Godric's Hollow, in James' room, the two of them laughing and talking, the room warded shut. Albus would be there for his every-other-week visitation, but it would be so bizarre he wasn't sure what to think, or what do say.

The silence stretched until it was awkward and weighted. Finally Scor banished away the twigs and picked up his broom.

"I'm going to fly," he said. He took off into the air, and without another word he was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Thanks again for the lovely wonderful candy-filled reviews on this story. I didn't expect for two special reviewers to guess plot twists so it's for you special two that I'm posting this ahead of schedule- cookies for all of you and please do review again._

"Get away from the bloody Floo, you wanker," Lily laughed. "He's _said _he's coming, and he'll come."

"You get away from the Floo," James retorted. "Or I'll tell Mum what you and Lorcan Scamander got up to in the Room of Requirement."

"Arse," Lily blanched and walked away.

James snorted at her shadow.

The Floo fired to life and Scor tumbled out of it, nearly into James' lap. He grinned.

"This is a nice hello," he said with a peck. "Where's Lily?"

James tightened his grip. "I banished her," he said, "so that I can have you all to my self."

"Hello," Mum laughed. "You _do _remember you have a room, James Sirius." "Sorry, Ms. Weasley," Scorpius flushed. James smirked.

Mum only grinned. "Go upstairs and show Scorpius your room for a bit, James-with the door open mind you. Your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are coming for dinner as well as your cousins."

"Great," Scorpius grumbled. "Rose Weasley."

James wasn't very fond of her either, but he could tolerate her for a meal.

"Oh," Scorpius looked around his room. "You cleaned up for me, Potter. Be still my Malfoy undead heart."

James rolled his eyes. "My mother made me. Now give me your trunk so I can un-shrink it."

Scor tossed him a matchbox-sized object. With a twist of James' wand and a few words of Latin it became a trunk again, covered in Quidditch stickers and Gryffindor patches.

"Ugh," James sighed. "I've let blasphemy into my room."

Scorpius bounced onto his bed and smirked, his scar twisting seductively in the candlelight. "Ah," he said. "But blasphemy never looked this good."

"Gods," James said, aligning their bodies and linking their fingers, "I'd blaspheme with you any day of the week."

Scorpius pulled his head down and spoke hotly against James' lips. "Stop trying to be witty Potter and get to work, yeah?"

If Mum noticed how rumpled Scor's and James' clothes were, she didn't make any mention of it.

Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were there, along with Hugo and Rose. Rose kept tossing Scor dirty looks, which Scor was being polite enough to ignore. James was waiting for the right moment to hex her. If not, he'd file the information away for later use.

"Your graduation was lovely, James," Aunt Hermione said warmly. "You must be happy to be finished with school."

"I suppose," James said neutrally. On the one hand he was excited enough to start work with the Unspeakables in the fall, but on the other hand, he would be away from his boyfriend, someone a year younger. He needed another hand to remark upon the fact that he didn't trust Albus around Scor either. Or vice-versa.

Uncle Ron nodded. "Leave the boy alone, Hermione. Can't you see his got a bloke still in school? Merlin."

Mum smiled. "How about you, Scorpius? Any ideas what you will do after Hogwarts?"

Scor shrugged. "My Aunt Pansy has offered to pay for my gap year if I'd like. I'm not sure if I'd go-it's up in the air."

"How lovely to be idle rich," Rose snarked, and James decided he would definitely hex her sometime in the near future.

"It's too bad James signed with the Unspeakables right away," Mum said sadly. "You and James could have gone on a gap year together."

James tensed. That was the thing about the Weasleys-once you bought home a person, you were as good as married: Mum had married Dad, Aunt Hermione Uncle Ron, Uncle Bill Aunt Fleur and so on down the line. He and Scor had never discussed the future, although James sort of wanted one-it wasn't their_ thing._

But Scor was smiling politely, if stiffly. "Maybe some other time," he said.

Everyone seemed to like that answer, even James. Having sex-the future-maybe this relationship _thing_ would be worth it. . .

* * *

><p>"Hi, Albus," Scorpius said awkwardly, sliding next to Eamon in the compartment. Eamon, Cyrus and Albus had already secured their usual space.<p>

Scorpius and Albus had been talking, but things had been awkward. The little time Albus had spent at home with Mum, James and Scor had been holed up in James' room with the door closed and silencing charms up if Mum was away. If Mum was home they went out, the gods only knew where, and when they came back, their necks full of love bites and they were always grinning, _beaming_ into each other's faces like they had discovered the cure for Dragon's Pox.

_Shagging _Lily had mouthed across the table at dinner into James' smug face.

Albus went to stay over Eamon's the next day.

"Hey," Albus replied back. Albus knew from Rose that Scor and James were still together, they had had dinner at Uncle Ron's just before Scorpius had done back to Hogwarts. _A year and a half now._

Cyrus and Eamon seemed to visibly relax since there was no tension between their two friends-a whole year of dancing from group to group had probably left both of them drained dry. Also, all of James' Slytherin friends had graduated with James, another perk with left Scor again at their disposal.

A little voice in Albus' head whispered that he could win Scorpius back with James in London doing whatever madness Unspeakables did unspeakably but Albus shut off his mind to that. Over a year ago Scor had thrown him over for James, had lied about it, had shagged James, and they were _still_ bloody doing it! Whatever excuses Scor had for it, they didn't fly-even if he _had _loved Albus more once, he had chosen James.

Albus pressed his face against the glass as the train passed another pastoral scene. Things were still just as a much of a mess as ever.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Gemma said with a smile. "I saw we were both in Arithmancy this year-maybe we can study together."<p>

Albus nodded. "But I don't think I'll be too much of a help to you, Gem. I'm pants at Arthimancy."

"Oh," Gemma smiled prettily. "Why are you taking it, then?"

"You need it to apply to be a trainee Healer," Albus said, blushing. "I've got to get my scores up, you know."

Gemma beamed. "I can help you with that! My dad is an Arthmancer-he's won loads of awards for maths. It'd also be really nice to spend some time with you, Albus."

Albus laughed. "We spend time together all the time, Gemma. I just saw you yesterday at the Quidditch game-wasn't it a shame that Hufflepuff won?"

"Yes," Gemma said ruefully. "It sure was. But I meant some alone time-like we did at the Yule Ball. I think it'd be nice, just to chat, you and I-do you like talking to me, Albus?"

Albus nodded. Gemma was one of his best friends.

At that Gemma beamed as though he had given her a pile of gold. "How about this Friday, then? What do you say?"

"Alright," Albus nodded. "I'll see you later, then."

"Here," Gemma leant over to show him his mistake. "You've forgotten that numbers like 3,7, and 11 have two times the power of numbers like 6 and 8. So when you calculate you have to factor in the Principle of Increasing Luck."

Albus' head hurt. His back hurt. And he felt as though he was getting nowhere. Ravenclaws were harsh mistresses, working him to the bone. First Rose mentioning the NEWTs in every sentence, and then Gemma helping him study Arthimancy on Fridays. It was as if his pathetic social life had dwindled to nothing much beyond the pages beyond books or the ink stains of parchment.

"What about the 21 here," Albus gestured, "I thought that one covered all that?"

"No," Gemma slid closer. Albus had the absurd notion of sliding away-she had been close enough from over over there to show him the problems-why move any closer at all? "Look at this example-see, when you factor in . . ."

Albus let his mind wander. Suddenly across the room he saw Scorpius, an open Potions text in front of him, positively _glaring _at Gemma's red head.

Albus smirked to himself. He leaned in closer and whispered into Gemma's ear "Can you explain it just once more?"

Gemma blushed and said, "When you factor in multiple causes such as . . ."

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat down at breakfast beside Albus and Cyrus, and stared at his full English as though it was poisonous.<p>

"You've got to eat mate," Cyrus said, biting his lip. "Imagine if you faint out there, what would they say . . ."

Scorpius sipped his tea and then grimaced. "I can't Bones. What if I fall? What if I break a formation? What if I don't catch the snitch? What if I do catch the snitch and we're so down it doesn't matter and we still lose the game-I _can't eat_."

Cyrus snorted. "First off, I can count on one bloody hand the times you've not caught the snitch. And on the other hand you're the Captain of this team-if you go out there and you make this into a fuss, all of us will feel worse off than we would have usually. You've got to lead, mate."

Scorpius nodded and swallowed a spoonful of beans. "You're right," he said around his swallow. "I've just got to treat this like any other day-feint, dive, focus."

Cyrus smiled back encouragingly. "Feint, dive, focus, Malfoy."

Scor got up from the table, his face a bit green. "Gods, I think I'm going to be sick-"

Albus took his place. "What was that all about?"

Cyrus looked at Albus as if he'd grown three heads. "I'm surprised your mum hadn't told you, mate. Scouts from Falmouth and Montrose are coming to look at Scor for their teams-and your mum's going to be in the audience with one of her reporters to profile him- they're calling him the best seeker to come out of Hogwarts in fifty years."

Albus rose through the Quidditch bleachers to sit beside Lily and her friends. There was nothing for it: all of Albus' friends played Quidditch and Rose was on the Ravenclaw side, waving a blue banner alongside Gemma and some boy who looked far too happy to be beside Rose.

"You're late," Lily hissed.

"Sorry," Albus said sarcastically. "You know me, no exams coming up in the near future, none at all-"

Scorpius was down on the pitch shaking hands with Aaron Turpin, the Ravenclaw Beater, and the Captain of the team. Tupin said something to Scor and he nodded back, pleased, and they both mounted their brooms, and took off.

The game was extremely tight-Ravenclaw was Gryffindor's only real competition for the Cup this year, and that was due to their ability to strategise. The Ravenclaw seeker, a frail second year girl named Holly Bell, was nothing compared to Scorpius, but the team managed to keep the score tight by concocting advanced formations which kept their keeper, Eamon, nearly ill busy keeping the points from heading more in the Ravenclaw's favour.

The points were neck and neck nearly the whole of the game and as the took a brief rise, Albus watched Scorpius tracking the snitch-it hovered briefly near Ravenclaw, near where the two Beaters were swinging their bats with calculated menace. If Scor could catch it, he'd win the game, and if he didn't, he'd get a bat to the face and nothing to show for it.

"He's mad," Lily whispered, dancing in her seat with anticipation.

Albus watched Scor fly up even higher-higher, hoping the extra velocity would take him down quickly. He was diving at a dramatic speed-just a blur of red and gold, with a cap of gold hair.

"Pull up," Lily cried. "Pull up-"

Scor kept flying, if he didn't pull up, he was going to crash-

_I'll lose him, _Albus thought wildly.

There was times when Scor being so tall was a hindrance to being seeker, but now he proved the rules wrong. He pulled out at the last moment and when a shorter bloke would have missed the snitch, he snatched it out of midair.

Everyone was screaming, Albus rushed down the stands towards the pitch. Scorpius was standing with Eamon, the pair of them grinning for the school paper's camera as it flashed.

"Scor!" Albus cried. "That was amazing-you bloody did it!"

Scorpius beamed, and threw himself around Albus, giving him a massive hug. "Thank you," he breathed.

Albus meant to pull away, but instead he pulled closer. Scorpius was here, in his arms, for the first time in a year and a half. He smelled the same, and he felt the same, and neither one of them were pulling away. He felt one of their breaths hitch and he wasn't sure whose it was, his or Scor's.

"_Albus,"_ Scor said with heavy meaning, moving in the circle of his arms. "Oh, Albus, I have missed you so much, ever since that day-"

Mum touched Scor's shoulder and the moment was gone. "Scorpius!" she enthused. "I haven't had that much fun at a game since Harry played Ron drunk-you were wonderful, darling!"

Scorpius laughed. "I'm sure I'm glad I missed that-and thank you!"

"Oh," Mum said with a wink. "I bought you a special guest-"

James elbowed his way through the crowds, a huge smile on his face.

"James!" Scorpius hollered, running into his arms. "James, you bloody liar-you told me you had work!"

"It was work," James drawled, "keeping this a secret. Your Finnegan cleared it with Professor Sinistra-I can take you off campus for the weekend."

Just before James and Scor leaned in to kiss, Albus caught a look in his eye. James had seen Albus hugging him-and more than that, the dangerous warning said even more. _I know what you want- _James glared smugly_, and you're not getting it back. _


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: The next update will be the last update for this story as it will cover Albus and Scor's graduation and one year into the future, plus a tiny epilogue (because we all know how much we love epilogues heh) I just want to thank everyone in advance for sticking through this story and enjoying it so much, especially the reviewers. I have a two-part monster H/D EWE fic that I'm working on if that's your ship and a vampire darkfic! AS/S if your more into these boys that I've already started posting, so I hope you'll stick around and pay me a visit again soon ;)_

The wireless on James' new nightstand played a jazzy pop tune, but it was muffled by Scor's white uniform shirt and red and gold tie thrown over the speakers. Over the side of James' mattress lay his bedsheets which had gotten slipped off the bed during their activity. Somewhere along the way the bottle of lubricant had fallen to the floor and was dribbling a wet oily mess onto the blue shag rug.

"Well," Scor said with a toss of his sweat-soaked hair. "Thanks for the tour of your flat, you wanker."

James snorted. "Through there is the sitting room, past there was the kitchen, and you already saw the bathroom. Satisfied?"

"For now," Scor sassed.

* * *

><p>"You look like utter rubbish," Scor said with concern, eating Pot Noodles in his pants on the floor of James' flat. James only had the one chair and it currently held his potted plant, a gift from his Aunt Luna.<p>

James poked at a noodle. "I don't think I'm cut out for the Unspeakables."

"How much did it cost you to admit that?" Scor said teasingly. "I mean really, your ego's larger than the entire wizarding populace of Salem."

"Eloquent," James said drily. "But really-I can't make it-I thought I'd be learning all these _shocking secrets _or uncovering lost magical artifacts. It's not like that at all-well, I can't exactly say how it is, but it's a position someone like Rose would like."

Scor sighed. "You should talk to Harry-become an Auror, James. You know you want to."

James tensed. Talking to Dad was not only the last thing he wanted to do, it was the last thing he wanted to talk about as well. Parts of him had forgiven Dad along the way, but he still held on to the resentment of the years that Mum had still held onto hope that Dad would somehow come back, though she tried to hide that from James and Lily.

"He left," James said gruffly, taking a bite of noodles.

"Let me guess," Scor said with faux idleness. "It's okay for you to shag a Malfoy, but when your dad does it it means that you've got to hate him the rest of your life."

Honestly it wasn't fair that Scorpius understood him that well. James stabbed at the side of the carton with his fork.

"If I go to see him," James said, "It doesn't mean I forgive everything."

"Yes it does," Scor countered easily with a laugh. "But I'm not going to tell anyone if you don't want me to, Potter."

* * *

><p>James took a breath and knocked on Dad's door.<p>

"Come in." Dad said.

The office was an utter sty. There were pictures of Dad everywhere-with Albus, with the three of them, with James alone, with Scor, and plenty with Draco Malfoy. Malfoy always looked peevish in his pictures with Dad, but they had been together more than five years. Obviously something meant something there.

Dad smiled, but James wished he hadn't had so many chips at lunch.

"I sort of came to see the Head Auror actually," James said, sitting down with a thump as he sat down on the only empty chair. "I wanted to see how likely my chances were if I transferred to the Aurors-as a trainee."

Dad looked shocked. "Jamie," he said slowly. "Why didn't you show any interest in this before? You could have started on time, with the others . . ."

_Well, this is the time I can lie or I can start with the truth. _

"Because of you," James said, looking down at the stacks of files on Dad's desk. "Everyone always compares Albus and I to you-I was so upset after the divorce that I couldn't _stand _the comparison. And when one of my professors said I was good at DADA, I just-I just wanted to be _anything _but that."

Dad sighed, removing his glasses and running his hands through his hair. Dad looked so tired and _broken_, as though-as though he had been waiting a long time for this revelation and yet it still hurt him.

"Oh Jamie," Dad said sadly. "Have I hurt you so badly that you're scared to be yourself?"

James wanted to say no-but the truth wasn't _yes _either. James shrugged instead. "I should have just told you a long time ago, I guess."

"No," Dad smiled softly. "The time that you're ready is the time that you're ready. How about we get tea from the canteen and talk about setting up your transfer, yeah?"

"Yeah," James smiled back, relaxing into his dad's one armed hug as they walked towards the elevators.

* * *

><p>Albus walked into the dorms. Scor was the only one in the room and the curtains to his bed were pulled back. His face was red and tear-stained, and a formal piece of parchment was stretched out in front of him. Beside it was a torn Chocolate Frog.<p>

Albus briefly thought of leaving-he and Scor hadn't talked since that awkward, enticing hug two weeks ago-but he swallowed down his own feelings. In some ways Scor was still his best friend. And best mates had to stick together.

Albus cleared his throat and Scorpius jumped up, and wiped at his face, it only made him look more red.

"Hey," he sniffed.

"Hey," Albus said, sitting down. "What's going on?"

"It's a letter," Scor said, his scar twisting in a sad smirk. "from the Falmouth Falcon's scout. They've rejected me for next year's training season."

"_What_," Albus cried. Everyone went on and on about Scor's talent. Mum and Dad loved it-Dad used to play Scor so often they once got pneumonia and Draco had scolded them both, healing them with pride in his eyes. Scorpius was the golden boy of Gryffindor-no, of Hogwarts!

Scor nodded. "It's because I'm a _Malfoy, _even though that's not what it says on this form letter. Your Mum found out because of her connections. One of the Falmouth recruiters said it would be a PR nightmare to have a Malfoy on the team."

Albus shook his head. "But your dad's a great Healer-everyone likes him now, how could that be any different?"

"A Healer doesn't become a sort of celebrity, Bussy," Scorpius said sadly, looking at his ruined Hemsley Forsythe Chocolate Frog. "Plus even when Dad started out he was treated like dirt all through his training-he said had to empty bedpans for three years, and I don't think that's an exaggeration."

"Oh," Albus said lamely.

"Oh," Scor repeated back. "What will I do? I'm not charming like Lily, or brave like Harry-and I'm not cunning like Dad. And I didn't plan out my future like you did, Albus. I'm a one-trick Abraxan and now my trick's gotten old."

"Now it hasn't," Albus said fiercely, wrapping an arm around Scor's slumped shoulders. "There's more teams in the league-just because the Falmouth bloody Falcons won't take a chance on you doesn't mean you won't find someone who will."

Scor smiled back, and hugged him. "You're the best friend in the entire world, Bussy. I swear that!"

_Friend, friend, friend-_teased his head-_Just plain old friend. _

* * *

><p>The Gryffindors had won the Quidditch Cup by a narrow margin.<p>

Albus was dizzy with drink. Professor Sinistra and Professor Longbottom were looking the other way since they were going to graduate in a week. Lily had made face stamps for the girls-little sparkly lions that pawed glittery red gouges that immediately healed. Albus found them fascinating after drinking near on his weight in fire whiskey.

Scor and Eamon were sitting talking in a corner quietly, only sipping butterbeer. Albus wondered what they were talking about. It couldn't be marks-Scor had never put in a decent amount of time for study, and neither had he. Albus had just been lucky to eek along, lucky to be born Harry Potter's son.

Poor Scor.

Someone was blaring some shitty pop song and a bunch of girls were dancing. The whirling was making Albus sick-he sat down in a pile by Lily's feet.

"Having fun?" She asked. She was wearing a very bright colour of pink lipstick. He moved to touch her lips, but only came away with air.

"You're pissed," Lily laughed. "I'm going to dance-watch my purse?"

Albus wondered who would bring a purse down from their room to a common room party. He stood up and swayed.

"Hey mate," Cyrus cornered him. "Where you going-Bradley's cousin has got these Muggle cards-he's going to teach us Blackjack?"

"Loo," Albus said, lurching. "Definite loo."

Rose was in the boy's loo, fixing her wild hair with her wand.

"You're not supposed to be here," Albus accused sloppily.

"And you're supposed to be pissed?" Rose retorted smartly. When Albus didn't move, she added, "Oh, hex off, Albus, the line for the girl's toilets is longer than at _Splash O-Rama."_

Albus flopped into the toilet and came back just as sloppily, with one shoe wet and sticky from something he didn't even want to think about. The party was still in full swing-people were drinking, smoking banned cigarettes, and playing Muggle card games and chess.

All of a sudden he felt a pair of cool lips touch his own. Unthinkingly Albus kissed back-and then there were _cheers. _

Albus pulled away from Gemma Smith to see Scorpius Malfoy, just before he ran up the stairs to the dorms. He looked pale, sickly and wan-as though someone had leeched all the colour from his world. Albus recongised that pained, horrified expression-he had seen it often enough in the mirror during the past year and a half.

Albus lurched again to take a step towards the dorms, hit the floor, and the room went black.


	28. Chapter 28

James took the seat next to his dad and Draco Malfoy at Scor's graduation.

"Am I late?" He asked.

"No," Dad smiled. "It hasn't even started."

During the past six months, James had come to terms with a lot of things. He and his father would never see eye to eye on their recollections of the past-Harry Potter saw it as a love story, while James Potter could only recall the years of strife and hard work. But his father had offered his apology and his support and James was letting it go. Slowly. It was a process-it would be easy to lie and say that suddenly he had a Gryffindorish revelation and they were hanging about knitting together-but at least there was no heavy weight of hatred hanging over him anymore.

He had Scorpius to thank for that.

That was another item that was hanging up in the air-much like his relationship with his dad had needed to be cleared up for James to move forward, so would have to his relationship with Scor.

They had always kept things casual-_sexual, _James' head provided, but they were good friends as well. There was a foundation for something more.

_If Albus was out of the picture, _his mind helpfully added again.

"They're starting," Dad whispered, excited. James rolled his eyes

"Do calm down, Potter," Malfoy snapped. "They just going to shake Sinistra's hand and be off. I wonder how she manages to even write in Astronomy anymore-I have a friend who's a Healer and he says she's nearly blind."

Mum whipped out her camera and snapped them squabbling. "Now everyone's silent. If I have to miss Albus and Scor I'll Bat Bogey Hex next."

Everyone was silent. Good old Mum.

Scorpius went up first. He looked lovely, but not his usual best in his Gryffindor robes-a bit tired, a bit wan. James wanted to pull him off the stage and somewhere safe and then cringed inside at that sort of instinct. It was odd, and useless-and futile.

Albus followed after a group of other Gryffindors. He looked just like Dad had in his old photos at the same age-something unnaturally strong about the eyes, something too serious. James rolled his eyes at him and looked away.

James tuned out everyone else.

Mum had them posing for awkward photos nearly an hour before Dad sighed.

"Can't we go, Ginny-we've got reservations?"

"These are for _posterity,_" Mum snapped back, but she put away the camera.

"Actually," Scor pipped up, smiling at James. "Can James and I meet you there?"

"No," Dad started, unamused, but Malfoy stopped him.

"Let them go," Draco said with a pregnant look at Dad. Dad nodded his consent.

They apparated to James' apartment.

"Something to drink?" James asked.

"Water if you have it," Scor snarked. He often teased James about the state of his bare bones flat.

Scor sat down on James' new sofa and didn't walk into the bedroom as he usually did.

"Something's going on, then," James said, handing Scor the glass. He took a few quick sips.

"I got an offer," Scorpius smiled. "From a team, for the reserves-"

"That's brilliant!" James smiled. "How much is the offer?"

Scorpius shook his head. "Don't worry your dad's solicitor held him to the noose-it's quite enough to live on and much more. Only they wanted me for five years, and it's in the States-the Fitchburg Fitches."

_The Fitchburg Fitches. _

James swallowed and wished he had bought himself some water as well.

"Oh," he said as casually as he could force. "How did they find out about you?"

"Your mum," Scor grinned. "When she heard about the trouble I was having signing to a team in the UK she did a piece about the best student players in Europe. Well, the international offers came rolling in after that."

"Well," James said. "I'm really glad for you, Scor-you'll be able to live your dream after all-all this worrying was for nothing-"

"I knew you'd understand," Scorpius said, beaming. "I knew you wouldn't try to tie me here, or to make a big scene or anything. You've always been so cool and relaxed about all of this, you've never made much fuss."

"Right," James said, swallowing the pain he felt. "But I think it could work, you know-you and I, even with the distance, if we really wanted it to . . ."

"No, Jamie," Scor said with a frown, "You're an Auror, and you'd get hurt without full concentration, and I'd be in the reserves, working my way up. I think we both need to be single right now, and focus on ourselves. I _do_ care about you so much, though, but I can't see how this could work, you know?"

There were Floos, Portkeys and Apparation. Owls and Firecalls. If Scorpius wanted to, and if James wanted to. But _did_ James? James bit on his lip-not if he was the only one that cared to make this childhood mess into something more, and perhaps he was.

_And the shadow of Scor's love for Albus hung over them like a Grim._

"You're right," he nodded, making his first awfully wrenching decision as an adult. "We'd be better off as friends."


	29. Chapter 29

_AN: Omg it is the end- thank you so so much to my lovely and kind reviewers who followed and read this story and offered criticisms to punch it up or guided me- sometimes I completely agreed and sometimes I couldn't work things out in your favor, but I always loved reading them on a bad day or after a crappy class. I *may* revist the missing years alluded to by Draco and Harry between their post-war romance and their eventual reconciliation as an outtake but that wouldn't be anytime soon, since I'm working on three fics at once and I really want to focus on the post-war H/D story I'm going to post soon. All the best and cookies and confetti for everyone!_

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later<em>

Albus slid into his armchair and pet his kneazle Calliope. As soon as the Floo fired to life though she jumped off the armrest with a hiss and fled into the kitchen.

"James," Albus said, surprised.

Though he and James had kept up a sort of relationship for the sake of their parents and Draco, Albus and James were notoriously cool. Perhaps because James and Scorpius notoriously weren't. No one knew exactly what was going on with the pair of them-Lily said they shagged, Mum said they didn't, Draco prayed that Scorpius remembered his protection spells, and Dad just kept out of the whole deal altogether.

"Can I come through?" James asked.

"Alright," Albus said, curious.

James had a rolled up newspaper under one arm.

"I suppose you haven't heard, then," James said, unrolling the paper.

_Scor Malfoy Signs to Montrose Magpies_

Albus sat down. "Merlin and Morgana," he whispered. Scorpius would be moving to Scotland. For the first time in a year he and Scor would be living in the same country. But unfortunately he and James would be as well.

"Why are you showing me this?" Albus accused.

"I'd like tea," James said with a smirk. "No _veritaserum_, little brother, I'm an Auror and I know the signs."

Albus busied himself heating the water with his wand and levitated the leaf box down from the high shelf in the cupboard.

"Aren't you and Scor seeing each other?" Albus asked, glaring into James' face. If he was here to gloat, family or not, Dad would have to arrest Albus for assault and battery.

"Not recently," James sipped the tea. "Not in the last eight months or so."

"Eight months?" Albus frowned. "I thought you lot had been through when he finished Hogwarts and moved to the States?"

"It lingered," James smiled, a little ruefully, and a little bit happily at the memory. "Friends with benefits as they say. We tried to make it work for a bit-he tried to because he wanted you, and I tried to because I thought I was in love with him."

_He wanted you. _Albus felt his heart thump.

"You thought you were in love with him?" Albus said, avoiding the issue.

"Yes," James shrugged. "I had a lot of issues with Dad, who left Mum for a Malfoy. Shag a Malfoy, resolve all problems. Or at least come to understand the filial state. I don't know, that's what my therapist says I was getting at. You're missing the point which is Scor is in love with you, currently lives in Scotland and all of that."

"How are you so sure?" He had learned a long time ago not to trust James. Stealing Scorpius away had actually been the icing on the cake of a childhood of treachery.

"Scor and I are _friends_," James snorted. "We actually _talk _you know. And if you must know, for Merlin's sake, I'm seeing Sheila Chang in Accounts and Receiving now."

_Scor is single, _Albus thought with glee. _And James is taken. _

"Why are you still here," James said, sipping his tea. "he's staying at the _Montrose Horseless Carriage._"

"Thanks, James." Albus said, grinning.

Just before the roar of the fire took him away, Albus swore he heard the words _I'm sorry for everything. _

Albus expected the _Horseless Carriage _to be a huge, expensive hotel like the _Grand Lyon _in Paris, with huge gas lights, and gold leaf paint in the halls; something that said _Scor Malfoy rose from the reserves in Massachusetts to lead seeker in three months. _Instead it was a simple cottage bed and breakfast with a simple sign that a wizard being drug through a lane by a snarling unicorn.

"Hello," Albus said to the welcome witch. "I'm looking for Scor Malfoy."

She turned up her nose. "He's not staying here," she said, self-importantly.

Albus sighed. "I'm his friend-Albus Potter."

"_Oh,_" She grinned, her plain face turning bright pink. "He's upstairs. The press crew and management have take rooms three and four, and Mr. Malfoy is in room five. You have to knock three times to let him know you're not someone from the outside-we've had a bit of trouble with fans and the tabloids."

"Right," Albus swallowed nervously. "Thank you."

He took the stairs glacially slowly. What if James had set him up? Honestly in his gut it didn't feel that way, he knew his brother, and James felt as though he were being truthful. Fine then. What if Scor wasn't interested in him? What if James had heard or misread Scorpius in some way?

Albus was at the foot of the stairs. His palms were sweating, and his chest hurt. It was now or never.

He knocked three times in quick succession. Albus Potter wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

Scor was in a white scarf and a Montrose Magpies t-shirt. There was a large bronze mirror on one wall, and he was looking into it, fixing his hair with his wand. A golden cowlick in the back _would _stand up, no matter what he would do.

"This will never suit," Scor sighed. His drawling accent had faded just a little, it was a little sharper, a little quicker-just like Scor himself. His once thin and childlike body had leaned up into sleek definition-his chin was sharper, and his face was all points-he looked sleeker, lovelier, and far more dangerous to Albus' worshipping eyes- like a bird of prey.

"Oh," his mirror said back in a familiar brogue. "You look lovely, lad."

_I agree, _Albus' heart thumped like an over-eager school girl.

Scor twisted around.

"Bussy," he grinned. "You're here-I was going to fire-call you in the morning, Embry and Julia have me going over all sorts of murderous publicity packets for tomorrow, and I can't seem to remember what I'm allowed to say and what not."

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to mention Dad and Draco," Albus said wryly, sitting down on the bed.

"Or your mum," Scor said tiredly, "Or my mum, or anything negative of any kind whatsoever. Ugh, Albus, can you mention something cheerful?"

_I love you? _Albus thought with a mental wince. _Or is that something awful as well?_

Scorpius stared seriously into Albus' face. "Did you talk to Jamie today?"

"Why?" Albus asked, trying to ignore the fact Scor called James _Jamie._

"You know what James does with the Aurors?" Scorpius asked, twidding a piece of parchment with the Montrose Magpie letterhead. "He's an interrogator. James is very good at getting someone to admit what they don't want to say-or what they've been keeping secret for a long time."

Albus stood up, his stomach twisting in knots, his chest aching with _hope _and _heat _and _love, true love-_ "What do you mean, Scor?" he asked desperately.

Scorpius smiled gently. "I've loved you all this time, Albus. I've tried to tell you-and when I couldn't actually say it and then I couldn't admit it to myself-well, James and I-"

Albus kissed him. The kiss was nothing like when they were children at eleven. There was experience behind it now, and honesty, and understanding. There were no barriers now-now more waiting, no more hatred or angst or expectations. Albus swiped his tongue across Scor's scar as he they held each other close, and if he tasted the salt of the tears, he made no sign of noticing.

"I love you," Scorpius said in his hair, as Albus unbuttoned his robes. "_I love you."_

Albus nodded back, his throat was choked. Scor's chest had a tiny scar he had never seen before. He hadn't been there to learn that- had Scor fallen from a broom, or been in a pub fight in the States? Albus didn't know. Scor didn't know things about him either- about how he had slept with Gem, or how he had cried afterwards in the bed alone, miserable and horrified and ashamed. But he pushed those thoughts out of his head- it was all over now. All of it, and he'd make it all up to Scor and himself, if he had this chance.

Albus pushed him down onto the bed, and traced the scar with his tongue, learning it, re-learning Scorpius. Scor's hands were on his backside, tracing his spine, cupping his cheek.

"_Albus," _Scor's eyes were green and brown and bits of grey. Albus wanted to drown in them, wanted to drown in this moment. He kissed him, pulled their bodies close, feeling heat and hardness and this beautiful closeness-

Scor's hair was like a blond corona against the pillow and Albus thumbed the silken strands, slid his spelled-wet fingers down, lower-

_"Gods."_

Albus' fingers were absorbed by tight, silken heat, and then he was home, whole, he was drowning, he'd never be himself again without this-

Scor was looking into his eyes as if he could see something, something he wanted, something he _needed_-Albus needed it too, by all the gods-

Albus pulled him closer, _closer _still- "I love you, Scor-"

The world exploded into pure light.

* * *

><p>In the morning a dark-skinned man with wavy, sleeked back hair and dressed in professional robes entered the room with a spell. He didn't look at Albus twice, naked but hidden under two layers of sheets, next to a sleeping Scor, who had thrown a bare arm and leg over Albus in his sleep, as if holding him there.<p>

Albus remembered everything, the warm and heavy heat and bursting taste of Scorpius on his tongue-

Scor laughing as he pinned him down, the texture of his strong hands then cuddling Albus close-

The kisses, moist and loving and hot and delicious-

_But would it last?_

Albus pushed the thought out of his mind as the well dressed wizard turned to Albus.

"I'm Embry Whinestaff," he said in deep tones. "I'm Scor Malfoy's manager."

"Albus Potter," Albus said.

Embry rolled his eyes-_Slytherin_, Albus' mind provided. "I'm well aware of whom you are," Whinestaff continued. "Excuse me."

With that Whinestaff took out his wand and applied a mild stinging spell to Scor's leg. He glared briefly into Embry's face, and then beamed happily at Albus, as though he had received an amazing gift. The soft look warmed Albus' chest for a brief moment, but soon enough the room scurried into action.

"You need to get dressed," Whinestaff said. "We need to be at the stadium in fifteen. Make sure you bring the sheet Julia provided you with last weekend as well as the PR sheet the Magpies gave you on general facts on Scotland."

"I went to school in Scotland," Scor glared as he slipped on his informal Magpies uniform.

Whinestaff nodded. "Make sure to mention that. Is Potter coming, then?"

Albus ran his hand through his hair.

"Absolutely," Scor grinned.

It was obvious that Scorpius had been well coached. Albus watched as he said a lot of nonsense about how he loved _the Scottish highlands _and _the quality education of the north. _When one journalist asked about his father relationship with Harry Potter he said simply that _he could not comment on anyone else's personal life._

"I see that Albus Potter is with you today," someone said from the _Daily Prophet. _Albus could see his badge because he was sitting close to the press booth. "Can you comment on your relationship with the Potter children?"

"Absolutely," Scor smiled. "I'm friends with both James and Lily Potter."

Then Scorpius smirked. It was the smirk that he often wore when he was going to pull of a prank in Gryffindor or was just about to catch the snitch- it said _watch me and see what I can do._

"And Albus Potter?" the journalist prodded gleefully.

"Albus Potter is the love of my life," Scorpius Malfoy said calmly.

The room descended into chaos, but Albus could not stop beaming.

* * *

><p>Albus Severus Potter lives in a sweet little thatched roofed cottage in Scotland with his lover Scorpius Malfoy. They have a kneazle, and a crup named Orion that Daphne Zabini gave Scor when the UK won the World Cup.<p>

Whenever strangers, like new employees at St. Mungo's, or foreign Quidditch players ask how he and Scor got together, Albus always says that it was obviously through their fathers, but that this brother James that set them up. Then Albus and Scorpius share a secret smile or a kiss and politely change the subject.


End file.
